The Start of Our Life Together
by Stagelove123
Summary: This is a group of One-Shots about Ritsu and Takano! This Takes place after 'Takano, I finally Realized'. The One-Shots are filled with cute, fluffy, lemony goodness and also some tests for the relationship! This is apart of the series 'Our Super Crazy and Loving Life' about Ritsu, Takano and the rest of the gang as they fall deeper in love and spend the rest of forever together!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, after I wrote the story Takano, I finally realized. I had some ideas about the next story in the series. It's gonna be a group of cute and fluffy one-shots until we get the next big story! So I just have to write the ones I have thought of so far.**

Disclaimer **: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners. I just own the stories below.**

 **Sorata and Yokozawa come to visit**

"Ritsu, Yokozawa isn't going to do anything to you!" I look at the face of my new lover. Yep, That's right. I finally confessed about a week ago. Since then, Takano has refused to leave my side and in all honest, I like that he won't. It makes me feel special. When I confessed, Takano started to cry and he told me something I'll never forget. He said 'No Ritsu... Thank you! Ritsu... you noticed me. You noticed the real me even when we were in high school. You gave me love when no one else could. You gave me light with your beautiful smile and stunning green eyes. You are the most caring and kindest person I have ever met. I love you so much. I promise I won't let you go ever again.' After that, we… well let's just say, we didn't leave the bedroom for a day.

"Masamune, I know he isn't going to do anything to me. However, he still hates my fucking guts and I really don't want to be glared at and then yelled at later for talking to you."

"Ritsu, I am not going to let him yell at you or even glare at you. Besides we are together now and he can't say shit."

"I doubt he will not say anything because he doesn't want us to be together."

"He doesn't have a say in that and he is probably just gonna bring Sorata in and leave."

"I just don't see why I can't go to my apartment really fast to get some things I need."

"Because you already have everything you need here." I glared at Takano because I knew he was right. When I confessed, Takano left in the morning before waking me up and went to my apartment. He grabbed almost all my clothes, my storyboards and my toothbrush. _Geez, It's almost like I live here. I wouldn't mind living here but it's too soon. I'm still a little nervous about something going wrong and hurting both of us._

There was a knock on the door and I tried to make a run for Takano's bedroom but then I hear him say "Stay or I will punish you." _**GEEZ, I don't think this is something worth being punished for!**_

"Good morning." I heard Yokozawa say. I heard Takano voice but I couldn't hear what he said. They walked into the living room and saw me on the couch. Yokozawa glared at me while Takano glared at him. Yokozawa took a deep breath and tried to look normal. I know he is pissed I'm here.

"Morning Onodera." Yokozawa said in a strained voice.

"M-m-morning." Takano shook his head and I could tell he was pissed. Yokozawa put the cat bag down and then opened the door on the carrier. Sorata jumped out and look at Takano. He smiled and reach down to pet him but then Sorata saw me. He started to meowing and running towards me.

"AHHH!" I screamed out as Sorata jumped on me. _Oh god, I know animals don't like me but do you really need to jump me!?_ As I started to become scared, I felt a scratchy tongue lick me. Sorata was purring happily and giving me cat kisses. That's when I remembered how much Sorata and I got along when Takano and I were together in high school. I giggled as he rubbed his head on my neck. I looked up and saw Takano AND Yokozawa looking at us with shocked faces.

"What? Takano, don't tell me you forgot about Sorata loving me also? Remember in high school, I gave him some Tuna from my sandwich and he loved me since then." Takano looked like he was trying to remember while Yokozawa looked more pissed than usual.

"Hi Sorata, I'm glad you remember me. I remember you too. Your daddy got mad at me once for remember you but not other things." Sorata purred more and got comfortable on my lap. I giggled again and petted his back. Takano walked over to us and sat down.

"I remember now and I hated it! He took your attention that I wanted." Takano scratched his head and chuckled. "You're gonna take Mommy's attention from me again, aren't you?"

I felt my face heat up when he called me 'Mommy'. Sorata meowed in response to his question and Takano glared at him.

"Why do I have to be the Mom!?" I looked at Yokozawa and pointed at him. "Can't he be the mom? I mean he takes care of him." Takano and Sorata glared at me.

"No." Takano said as Sorata meowed unhappily at the same time. I looked at them both in shock. Yokozawa sighed deeply and put his hand on his forehead.

"Masamune can I talk to you?" Yokozawa asked and I gulped. Takano looked at him and sighed in anger.

"Why? I want to spend time with Ritsu and Sorata."

"I just need a minute."

"Masamune, I can go back to my apartment for a minute. It's ok."

"You call him Masamune?" Yokozawa asked as I realized my mistake. I blushed as I bit my lip.

"Yokozawa stop NOW!" Takano yelled and I tried to put Sorata down so I could leave but Takano stopped my hands.

"Masamune! You KNOW just as well as I do that him being here and you calling him 'mommy'..." Yokozawa spit out that word like it was poison. "ISN'T good for you." Takano shot up from the couch as I felt myself freeze. _**Oh shit, I don't want them to fight.**_

"That is where you are wrong! You know that Ritsu is the only thing I have ever really wanted in my life! I understand that you still might have some feelings for me but I told you that I couldn't return them. I love Ritsu!" Takano yelled at Yokozawa.

"So you gonna kept chasing him until he finally leaves again and then what? You are going to break down and I will have to help you! I mean this is just crazy Masamune, it's been almost a year and he still hasn't confessed. You guys aren't even dating! Do you like being hurt!?" Yokozawa got in Takano face. _**OH NO!**_

"YOKOZAWA SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! RITSU AND I HAVE BEEN DATING FOR A WEEK AND HE CONFESSED IN A WAY I NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD. HE HAS BEEN GIVING ME THE RELATIONSHIP I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED WITH HIM! I TOLD YOU WHEN I BROKE DOWN LAST TIME THAT IT WASN'T ALL HIS FAULT! IF YOU KEEP THIS SHIT UP, THEN I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR FUCKING FRIEND!" Takano started screaming at him with hate and anger.

Yokozawa look shocked and hurt. I didn't want them to fight because of me. I know Yokozawa hates me and I'm not too keen on him either but he did take care of Takano. I put the cat on the couch and stand up. Takano grabs my wrist as I tried to walk away and looks at me with worry. I pull my wrist away and Takano eyes widen.

"Ritsu please don't leave. Yokozawa was just _leaving_. I'm sorry. You told me this would happen but I had better trust in my _Friend_." I opened my mouth to tell him that I was just gonna go lay down.

"So you warned him this would happen? What? You don't want me around him Onodera? You are a fucking ASSHOLE! UNTIL YOU CAME BACK, WE WOULD NEVER FIGHT LIKE THIS!" Yokozawa screamed at me while glaring. I opened my mouth to tell him that wasn't what I wanted.

"YOKOZAWA SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP! DON'T EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! RITSU WANTED TO GO TO HIS APARTMENT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT! HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND ME HANGING OUT!" Takano grabbed him his shirt. _**Oh god, what do I do? Masamune don't hit him!**_

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK SHIT ON MY RITSU! IF YOU EVER CALL HIM ANYTHING BESIDE HIS NAME, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE BEING RUDE TO HIM! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I WAS THE WRONG IN THE WRONG WHEN WE BROKE UP AND HE WASN'T THE ONLY REASON I BROKE DOWN!" Takano look at Yokozawa with hate and Yokozawa looked hurt but then start to get the look of hate too. _**THAT'S IT!**_ I took a stepped forward and pushed them apart. I got in between them and looked at both of them as I yelled.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! HOLY FUCK! YOU GUYS ARE BEST FRIENDS! STOP FIGHTING BECAUSE OF ME!" They both looked at me in shock.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT I DID HURT MASAMUNE! DON'T THINK THAT FOR ONE MINUTE I DON'T HATE MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID. I NEVER WANTED TO HURT ANYONE! THE FACT THAT I HURT THE ONE PERSON I ACTUALLY LOVE KILLS ME INSIDE!" Yokozawa opened his mouth and I gave the glare of death. "YOKOZAWA SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH! I'M NOT DONE!" He shut his mouth which took me by surprise but I can't worry about that now. I looked at Takano and took a deep breath.

"Masamune, I know you want to protect me and all that shit but Yokozawa does have a reason to hate me. Even if I wasn't the full cause of your breakdown, I am still a part of it. Also if I am going to be honest, I think I'm the biggest part." Takano opened his mouth this time while glaring at me. "Masamune let me finish!" I hissed out.

"Yokozawa took care you when you need someone and I am grateful that he did. I'm sorry for hurting you and I do mean it when I say I didn't want to hurt you. I thought you didn't love me and you would be over me fast. I know how much you really did and still do love me now." I looked at Yokozawa who looked shocked and impressed.

"Yokozawa I know you hate me. Trust me I don't like myself either. I understand that you will probably spend your whole life hating me. I am ok with that. I don't mind being yelled at or being judge for the rest of my life by you. You have every right to. I hurt him and broke him. For that, I can't be forgiven. Hell I can't even forgive myself. I won't lie and say that getting yell at doesn't suck or hurt. I know that I deserve it though. I also know that you love him. I'm sorry that he chose me. I thought he would have chosen you in all honesty. I mean you guys get along a lot better than we do most of the time. I want you to know that _I do love him._ I can't promise I won't him hurt again because I can't tell the fucking future. I know every relationship isn't perfect. I can promise you three things though. I can promise that it _will not_ be the same way, I _won't_ leave him again and I _will_ fight for our relationship because I have come to realize I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I finished while they looking at both them.

"You two are best friend so fucking stop this shit! Don't fight because of someone like me. I want both of you to say you're sorry and hug it out!" They look at me like I was crazy.

"What are you? Our mother?" Takano and Yokozawa asked me at the same time.

"DO IT OR SO HELP ME I'LL ROUNDHOUSE KICK BOTH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES TIL YOU PASS THE FUCK OUT!"

They both jumped and hugged each other.

"I'm sorry." Yokozawa said.

"Me too" Takano replied.

"Good now if you excuse me, I want some breakfast." I turned and walked to the kitchen.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yokozawa asked when I was out of the room. I could hear them though.

"My boyfriend just yelled at us like our mom and stood up for our friendship."

"I never seen him like that." Yokozawa said with shock.

"I know and I couldn't be more turned on." Takano sighed like he was in heaven.

"WOW, Masamune!" Yokozawa laughed.

"What!? It's hot to see the one you love who doesn't cuss or lose it, get mad like that."

"You really are a pervert." Yokozawa continued to laugh.

"Shut up."

"I think I honestly have more respect for Onodera now. He told me off and even you. Geez, no one has ever gone off on us like that."

"I told you he isn't a bad person. He was hurt too Yokozawa." Takano tried to tell him again in a calmer tone.

"He should work on his self esteem. Geez, he should LOVE himself. He not a bad kid and I don't HATE him!" Yokozawa said and I could tell I just won him over even if won't he say I did.

"That not what you said awhile ago." Takano chuckled. "Yokozawa, did my little Ritsu just win your approval?"

"Yeah, I think he did."

I walked out with my cup of coffee with a smirk on my face. To see Takano smiling happy at his Friend for finally accepting us.

"Don't tell Onodera!" Yokozawa growled out.

"Oh Yokozawa, he doesn't have to." I smirked and giggled at him as he turned around and saw me. Takano busted out laughing. Yokozawa blushed and I held up my coffee with a big, cocky smile on my face.

 _Yep, I just won the bears approval plus made him blush! Life is sweet sometimes!_

 **Sooo I know this wasn't a super fluffy story but I liked it lol! There are more one-shots on this story! I promise there will be fluffiness!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my loves! So here is the second one-shot of Masamune 's and Ritsu's new relationship! Let's get going!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Ritsu, You had this all along!**

 _Masamune made me stay home today because I'm working myself to hard. He can be so overprotective sometimes but I love that about him. Well at least, he said he come home early._ I guess I can go get a book from my apartment while I wait. As I walked into my apartment I realized how long I haven't stayed here. It has been a month since Masamune and I started dating. I think I only slept here two time since then. Once because I had to wash my clothes Masamune wasn't working and the second time was because Masamune was working all night. I was supposed to be there also but Masamune made me go home because I hit my head pretty hard. I was gonna stay at Masamune but I forgot my key in his apartment. However, both times Masamune came over here and ended up staying until we went home. _Wait… home? Did I just call his apartment home!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_

I shook my head as I looked at my books. I pulled out a book I haven't got the chance to read yet. It was the new novel of _Akihiko Usami._ I was about to leave til something caught my eye. Behind the book, there seemed to be some kind of box. I moved the books that were blocking the small box and pulled it out. I blew on it to move the dust and saw that it was a box that was made to look like an old book. It was one of my favorite English books and it was called _Edgar Allan Poe: The complete Tales and Poems._

 _I remember this box but what is in it?_ I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. I opened the box book and found things that I had completely forgot about. Inside the box, there a bunch of pictures of Masamune and me from high school, a cut out of the sandwich wrapper from Panda way (our first date) and a small little bear key chain that Masamune had given me. I felt the tears form in my eyes as I look at everything in this box. I forgot all about these things that were so important to me. I close the box and held it close to my heart while I cried freely. I was both happy and sad. I was happy because I had something that meant a lot to me and our relationship back then. Although, I was also sad because even though I still had a some of those memories in my heart, mind and now this box, it still hurt to think about the heartbreak we had. We had both hurt each other horribly and we didn't even mean too. I know that I need to let go our past and focus on our future but how can I do that when I'm terrified it will happen again. _I love him so much! I can't lose him again. If we break up again, I don't think I'll be able to live anymore._

"Ritsu, what's going on? Are you ok?" I looked up shocked and found Masamune kneeling in front of me and I jumped back.

"What the hell Masamune!? Don't scare me like that!" I glared at him for scaring the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry but what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" I felt myself relax as I looked at my handsome lover's face. He looked worried and concerned. I took a deep breath and held out the box for him to take.

He looked at the box and then took it. He opened it up and then his face went from emotion to emotion. At first, he seemed shocked, then questionable, then sad but then happy.

"Ritsu, you had this all along? Why didn't you tell me or show me?" Masamune asked while taking everything out. He first pulled out the pictures and set them to his left side and then the sandwich wrapper and last the little bear key chain. Masamune didn't put that down. Instead, he held it while smiling and remembering.

"I forgot I had that box. I came in here to get a book to read while you were gone and found it. When I saw what was in it, I kinda just broke down." I looked down until I felt a hand on my chin.

"Why did you break down? This should be a happy thing Ritsu. I know our past is painful but these things you have are not." Masamune look to his left and saw the first picture. He smiled and held it up for me to see. "See, we were so happy in this picture."

I smiled as I look at it. In the picture, Masamune was holding me from behind with his head on my shoulder. He was smiling brightly for the first time. I was blushing but had a huge smile. My right arm was lifted as I took the picture.

"That was one of my favorites. I remember that day. It was the day that I actually passed a test. You were really proud of me and that made me even happier."

"What about your cute little bear keychain? Do you remember this?"

"Yes. It was our second date and we went to an arcade. You were so good at the games and always beat me. When I started to pout, you took my hand and brought me over to the claw machine. You won me a cute little bear keychain. Then I tried because I wanted to get you something when you went to the bathroom. I won on the first time and got you a kitten keychain. When you came out, you were so shocked and happy, you kissed me and people were staring. When we broke apart, people were giving us dirty looks and you put me behind you and said 'You got a fucking problem?'." I smiled because that was the first time he stood up for me and it made me so happy. "When we left an hour later and went back to your house, you kissed my forehead and told me that 'No matter what people think or say about us, I don't think this wrong. I don't think it will ever be wrong so please don't either'. That was the happiest day of my life."

Masamune smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled his keys out and then I noticed for the first time what was holding them. His apartment key, car key and some other keys were held up by a little black kitten keychain. I smiled so big it almost hurt. Masamune kissed my forehead and smile bigger also.

"See? Please don't be sad Ritsu. We are going to make this work. I swear to God we are."

"Masamune… I'm scared. I-I know we love each other but what… what if we br-break up again. We will both be hurt and I don't know what I will do if I lose you again. I don't think I could live." I started to crying again as Masamune got this look sadness and worry. "What if I can't live with you anymore? M-Ma-Masamune I'm s-s-so s-sc-sca-scar…"

Masamune cut me off with a sweet and loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. I climbed onto his lap as he leaned back to give me room to sit. As the kiss went on, it became more passionate and needy. Masamune pulled away first and we both were gasping for air.

"Ritsu, please don't think like that or talk like that. I don't want to lose you again. I love you so much. I have loved you for more than ten years. I loved in high school, I loved you when you were gone and I love you even more now." Masamune looked into my eyes as I felt tears forming again. "Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. It hurts me when you cry. Please don't be scared or worried. I promise we can make this work this time. I won't leave you or let you go. So please don't leave me or let me go either."

"Masamune... koishiteru." I said the highest way you can say I love you in Japanese. I felt more tears running down my face as Masamune eyes start to water.

"Ritsu... do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Both our tears covered our faces.

"Koishiteru Ritsu… Koishiteru… koishiteru." Masamune started to repeat it as he held me close and buried his face in my neck. I pulled his face away and looked at him. He was crying and smiling. He had a small blush on his face and I couldn't help myself. I kissed him hard and knocking both us to the ground. Soon it was a full make out session with me on top. Our tongue battling, hands touching anywhere they could, and our hard-ons rubbing together roughly. I pulled away and giggled as Masamune smiled.

"Why you giggling baby?" Masamune called me a pet name and I blushed.

"I'm giggling because you grabbed my butt.." Masamune smiled and held me close. "You called me baby…"

"You are my baby." I giggled again.

"What?" Masamune was smiling happily. I never seen him this way before. Ever since we got together, Masamune has become a whole new person. He told me once he wanted a lovey, dovey relationship with me. I didn't think we could be lovey-dovey but now we are one of those dorky couples people call clingy or too-loving. I wouldn't change it though. Never in a million years would I change this relationship because it is what we both always wanted with each other.

"I like it." I smiled while blushing more.

"Yeah? Do I get a pet name?" I put on my best thinking face and Masamune chuckled softly with love.

"Stud muffin… cutie pie… Mr. Pervert…" I smirked at him.

"Hey!" Masamune smacked my butt lightly and we both laughed.

"For right now, you can have babe until I can find something better."

"I like babe." Masamune smiled and I giggled.

"Your silly babe." Masamune smirk and grabbed my butt harder.

"And your sexy baby." I gasped and hit his arms lightly.

"Masamune!"

"I want to do something before I take you in my bedroom."

"Hmm what's that?" I asked with wonder.

Masamune wrapped his arms around my waist and sat us up. He picked up the rest of the pictures. He pulled me around until my butt was in between his criss-cross legs so we could both see the pictures. We found ones that we forgot about but there were three that really stood out to us. Masamune sat them on the floor one by one and next to each other. He set the one early we both loved first in our line and put the others we liked but didn't fall in love with to the side.

"Masamune look at us! We were so happy and in love!"

"We still are baby." I smiled as I looked at all of them. The second one was of me holding the camera and smiling and of course blushing as Masamune kissed my cheek. That was the day of our second date. The third one was of Masamune holding me closely in his lap and the camera as I read him a book in Japanese that was English. He was focused on the book with wonder and excitement.

The four one was the one I knew was my everything even back then. I remember that day very clearly. It was the day Masamune mom came home early and found us in his room. Luckily, she didn't see anything bad. We were doing homework at the moment. She saw us and asked who I was. Masamune looked at me and smile. 'This is Oda Ritsu. Ritsu this is my mother.' Masamune told me but the whole time he was smiling and looking at me with love and hope in his eyes. I smiled at him while giving him the same look. Little did we know, his mom found my camera and snapped the photo. In this picture, we were both looking at each other with big smiles and blush. YES, both of us were blushing. We later found out that she took the picture and of course we both wondered if maybe deep down she knew what we were. Luckily, she never brought it up and just left us alone.

"That one's my favorite." Masamune pointed to the last picture and I smiled.

"Why?"

"Because we are looking at each other with so much love and hope. I only ever seen looks like that on others faces. I never realized we looked at each other like that." Masamune chuckled softly and looked at me again. He sucked in his breath as blushed begin to form. A small, shy smile made it's way onto his beautiful face. "Ritsu…"

"What?" I asked quietly as Masamune blushed and smiled more.

"Your looking at me like that again…"

"How am I looking at you?"

"You're looking at me like your madly in love with me." Masamune said softly as his face showed wonder and love. I smiled and kissed him softly. I pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Koishiteru babe." I smiled and giggled as he rubbed our noses together.

"Koishiteru baby." We kissed and fell onto the floor. We never did make it to his bedroom that night and woke up with sore backs in the morning.

 _Ahh, life was sweet!_

 **So here is the second one-shot of Our Super Crazy and Loving Life! In this group of one-shots, I will go to about 15 or maybe 20. I don't know yet!**

 **P.S. Koishiteru means 'I love you' but it is the highest way to say it. It means that they want to spend their rest of their lives together!**

 **P.S.S I know that none of that happened in the relationship but it's a fanfic for a reason and I also thought that should at least of some good times.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey loves! You ready for another one-shot of their love! I know I am! Well, what are we waiting for!?**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Hey! Give me that Babe~**

 **(Masamune POV)**

 _Ritsu and I are sitting across from each other while working on our storyboards. It has officially been two months into our relationship and it has been great. We haven't fought once and we are very happy. Ritsu is... well Ritsu is fucking adorable! He is honestly a perfect boyfriend just like I knew he always was and could be. He is very loving and cute and sweet and so sexy and just... oh my god, what has this man done to me? I am so in love with him that it hurts!_

"Why are you looking at me when you should be working Masamune?" Ritsu looks up at me and smiles slowly while blush covers his cheeks.

"I am looking at you because you're so beautiful." I smile as his blush becomes redder.

"I am not beautiful..." Ritsu said while looking down. I frown and put my hand under his chin. I try to raise his face up but he won't let me.

"You are beautiful baby. You have always been beautiful to me and you always will be."

Ritsu shakes his head sadly and I become worried. I get up from my side of the table and walk over to his. I got on my knees and put my head under his to see his face. Ritsu looks like he is deep in thought and his eyes lost his life. I rub my nose on his. Ritsu still doesn't move. I kiss his forehead but he still doesn't move.

"Ritsu your scaring me... what's wrong love? Was it something I said?"

"Masamune... why do you think I am beautiful? I am plain looking and way to skinny. I hate the way I look and I always have. I don't know why you think I'm attractive." I felt my eyes widen and my heart stop.

"Ritsu that's not true! You are far from plain looking. You are stunning with your green eyes and silky brown hair and your smooth skin. Your body is lean but I love it because it fits perfectly with mine." Ritsu finally looked at me with wonder in his eyes. "When you smile, I just have to stop what I'm doing because I need to look at you. When you laugh, my heart stops beating because you're shining so bright. No matter what you do, it just stops my every move and I want to kiss you and hold you and make love to you. I just can't help myself."

Ritsu gave me a very small smile but went right back into his depressed mood. I signed and looked around for some help. I don't want the love of my life to be sad. Ritsu work caught my eye and I saw two characters of his authors latest manga running around trying to catch something. I bite my lip and looked at my love. I grabbed his work and got up. Ritsu looked up confused and tilts his head... _so cute!_

"Babe, I need that." Ritsu looks at me with his adorable pout. I smirk and lean closer to him.

"Hmm, what do I get in return if I give it back?" Ritsu huffed and tried to reach for it. I pulled it away before he could. Ritsu raised his eyebrows. I smiled wickedly. "If you want it then you have to take it from me."

Ritsu huffed again and tried to take it. I walked away slowly while shaking my head and smiling. I saw the life in Ritsu's beautiful eyes start to come back. He stood up and took a step towards me.

"I'll catch you babe and when I do you will be in trouble." I chucked softly as Ritsu tried to take it again. We were going all around my apartment while laughing and enjoying our game. Ritsu was smiling his beautiful smile and laughing his musical laugh. I stopped about 10 steps away from him. Ritsu giggled and jumped on me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I caught you!" He said very cutely. I smiled with all the love I felt in my heart.

"I'm caught baby." Ritsu was searching my eyes as blush cover his cheeks and ears. He kissed me very hard and I kissed him back with the same heat. When we pulled apart, we were panting.

"What do you want?" Ritsu raises his head to look at me.

"I think you know what I want." I smirk evilly as Ritsu leans closer to me.

"Do you want me Masamune?" I feel my heart rate pick up and blush start to make its way onto my cheeks. Ritsu gets closer until he is only an inch away from my lips. "I know that you do. How bad do you want it?" Ritsu says very quietly and I feel it burn in my body as my cock starts to harden. _What has gotten into my innocent little Ritsu? He is never like this... and if I'm being honest, I have never been more turned on in my life._

"Really, really bad." I say because it's the truth. My voice sounds very needy and out of breath but Ritsu lips curve into a lopsided smile.

"Koishiteru Masamune." Ritsu kissed me hard and wraps his arms around my neck. I dropped his storyboard and pull him closer to me. Ritsu slipped his tongue into my mouth and I groaned. As our tongues fought, I wrapped my hands around Ritsu's thighs just above the knee. He tightened his hold around my neck and I lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around me and I walked us to the bedroom.

I dropped him on the bed and followed him down. We are gasping for sweet air as Ritsu reach for my shirt. He slid his hands into the top and pulled hard. The cotton shirt I had on ripped easily. I gasped as Ritsu pulled it off my shoulders and kissed my neck. He threw it somewhere in the room and smiled at me. He runs his hand in my hair and kisses me again. I moaned and grabbed Ritsu's shirt pulling it off him. He pulled back and raised his arms smirking at me. I smirked back and pulled it off.

"I want you Masamune. I want all of you." Ritsu kissed me again and pushed me down. _I honestly don't know what's happening right now but holy shit! I fucking love it!_

Ritsu kissed me from my lips down to my neck and then to my collarbone and last my nipple. I sucked in all the breath I had as Ritsu licked my nipple slowly. I felt him smirk.

"Do you like that?" Ritsu asked in the most seductive voice I have ever heard. I moaned very deep and loud.

"Oh god yes." Ritsu smiled and sucked on it softly. I felt my eyes roll back. I bite my lip as I felt Ritsu giving me pleasure I never felt before. His left hand played with my other nipple as he right slowly slide down my body. He bit my nipple and pitch the other softly at the same time as the other hand squeezed my very hard cock.

"AHHH... PLEASE!"

"Do you want them off?" Ritsu asked while I leaned on my elbows.

"Yes. Oh god yes, please." I begged him like a fucking dog but I don't care right now. _I need this. I want him to be like this. I need it. I want it. Oh fuck, I'm so turned on and needy right now._

Ritsu smiled that sexy lopsided smile and kissed me again. I felt his tongue force itself inside my mouth and fight with mine. However, this time he was winning and fuck I loved it. As we kissed, Ritsu undid my pants and pulled them off along with my boxers. He threw them and pulled away from my lips.

"What do you want love?"

"Touch me. Please I want you. I need you. Please touch me." Ritsu kissed me again as I felt his finger slide around my tip. I moaned into his mouth and his finger slid down the shaft and back up. He slid his finger on the slit of my tip and got the precum off. He pulled away from me and I started to whine. He smiled and brought his finger to his lips. He slowly licked my precum off while looking into my eyes. I felt my eyes bug out and he smirked. _Oh god that was hot and the first time..._

Ritsu licked my lips and made his way down my body. I felt my breathing quicken as he went lower and lower. He looked at me when he was at my waist.

"Ritsu... are you gonna do what I think your gonna do?"

"Yes I am but I never done it before so if it mess up, tell me." He smiled and I felt everything in my body stop. I opened my mouth to tell him he didn't have to if he didn't want too but then I felt a wet tongue on my slit. I threw my head back and moaned.

"Oh fuck Ritsu!" I looked at him as his mouth opened and slide down slowly. I felt him cover his teeth and slide down further until my whole cock was in his mouth.

"OH FUCK RITSU AHHH!" _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M LOSING IT! I DON'T THINK I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER!_

Ritsu started to slide his mouth up and down. I moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets tightly. _I want to close my eyes so bad so I could focus on not cumming but watching my only true love suck my cock was the best thing in the world of perverts._

I felt my body start to shake and the warm feeling in my stomach.

"Ritsu stop... I'm gonna cum.. Oh god you feel so good but please I don't want to cum in your mouth." Ritsu only hummed and tightened his mouth. "AHHH PLEASE BABY." I grabbed his hair and gently pulled trying to take him off. Ritsu only pushed down harder and shoved my hand away. He moaned on my cock and I screamed. "RITSU!"

I came hard inside his mouth. I thought he would spit it out but I felt him swallow everything I gave him. He pulled away after I was done and smile.

"You taste good Masamune." I felt my mouth drop and I could feel my dick coming back to life. Ritsu giggled and reach down to undo his pants. He pulled them off and crawled in between my legs. He kissed me and I felt the cock I loved so much rub against mine. We moaned softly and soon we were moaning loudly as our hardness rubbed against each other.

"Ritsu I want you. I need you." Ritsu reached for the bedside table and got out the lube. He put some his hand and then some on mine. I rubbed into my hand to spread the lube as he climbed on top of me and raised himself on his knees. I reached under him and slid a finger inside.

"AHH OH GOD!" Ritsu moaned out loudly and slid his hand up and down my cock. I pushed another inside him and then another while fingering him fast and hard. Once my cock was covered and his ass ready, Ritsu grabbed my cock as I sat up. He kissed my lips softly.

"Koishiteru babe." He slid down on me slowly. I fell back onto the bed and grabbed his waist. I digged my nails into him as he started to ride. He slowly slid up and down but soon he was getting faster and faster.

"OH BABY YOU'RE SO HOT AND TIGHT! FUCK YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT!" I screamed out as Ritsu moaned loudly. The only things we hear was our skin slapping together and our moans and breathing.

"OH MASAMUNE! GOD YOU'RE SO BIG. AHHH YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" Ritsu screamed and I smiled with pride. _It's nice to hear I'm big and make my lover feel good._

"OH GOD RITSU PLEASE TELL ME YOUR CLOSE... I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE." I sat up and started to stroke his hard cock. Ritsu pulled me into a sloppy kiss. I felt his hot cum hit my stomach and slide down my body slowly as he screamed my name. That was more than enough to set me off.

"RITSU!" I came inside him harder than earlier. I fell onto the bed and taking my Ritsu with me. We laid there for what seemed like hours trying to catch our breath. Finally. Ritsu raised his head and smiled.

"Where did that all come from!?" I ask with some wonder and shock in my voice. Ritsu finally blushed again and I smiled softly.

"I don't really know... I just really REALLY wanted you and I just lost all my control." Ritsu said shyly with more blush.

"Jesus Christ! That was hot! You ripped my shirt off and sucked my cock! You took it all inside your mouth and you fucking swallowed my cum! You rode me! Jesus Christ, I've never been more turned on in my life!" I looked at him in shock and wonder and love. Ritsu hid his face in my neck and I swear I can feel the heat from his blush. "Please don't be shy baby. I really loved everything we just did."

Ritsu came out from hiding and smiled. I kissed him and laid us on our sides. I pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "Koishiteru baby. Goodnight."

"Koishiteru babe. Goodnight." I smiled softly as Ritsu drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes and pulled him even closer.

 _I love you so much Ritsu! I never thought I could be this happy. Thank you for loving me and giving me back my happiness._

 _Thank you for giving me back my light._

 **I just had to put a lemon! I love a forceful Ritsu.. Don't you? Stay tuned for another One-shot of The start of our life together for the series Our Super Crazy and Loving Life!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**H** **ey my loves! Here is another one shot of The start of our life together for the series Our Super Crazy and Loving Life!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Ritsu, Are you awake?**

 **(Masamune POV)**

I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _It's 4 in the morning and I am wide awake. I woke up to go the bathroom and when I came back, I couldn't go back to sleep. Ritsu is sleeping peacefully beside me. We have the weekend off and I couldn't be more thankful. There is something in the back of my mind though. Ritsu and I have been dating three months now and he doesn't really stay at his house. He said earlier that his lease was due next week and he needed to renew it and also start staying at his apartment because he is paying for it. That kinda hurt me because I thought he was living with me. I mean he kinda does already. He has only stayed at his apartment a total of seven times since we got together. I mean yeah I haven't really asked him but still... I love him so much. I just don't want him to leave ever._

I rolled over on my back and Ritsu started to feel around the bed. I smiled softly as his hand found my chest and he came closer. He laid his head on my chest and wrapped one of his around my neck. His other arm tucked itself under his head as he sighed happily. I chucked quietly and wrapped my arm around him. I laid my other arm under my head and looked up at the ceiling.

 _What am I going to do? How could I possible sleep without Ritsu by my side? I don't want him to stay at his place. This is our home now and I want it to be for the rest of our lives. I'm scared if Ritsu leaves that he might start pulling away from me. It is already hard enough when we at work! We have to be boss/_ _subordinate and I hate that. I can't even call him Ritsu and that really hurts because he is Ritsu! He isn't Oda or Onodera anymore. He is MY Ritsu. He is the one I have waited for... the one I hold at night... the one I kiss... the one I hug... the one I make sweet love too. He is the only one for me, my love, my life, my everything! What am I going to do?_

"Masa...I...with..." I looked at Ritsu.

"Ritsu... did you say something baby?" I looked at him but he just tightened his hold on me. "Ritsu are you awake love?" Ritsu just sighed and I could tell he was talking in his sleep again.

"Masamune I want to move in with you." Ritsu said out very quietly and I felt my heart stop. "Why haven't you asked me yet? I thought you would, you big dummy."

I could feel my heart start to beat very, very fast and my world begin to spin.

"I want to marry you one day... I wan... have a family... I... to.. get a house... We will... be happy..for the rest of our lives.. I'll never leave you again... I'll fight for us... I'll will... fight... anyone... who dares... to tear us apart." I felt everything in my body begin to melt. I felt tears in my eyes.

As I laid here with Ritsu in my arms, I started to see a future that was very bright. I drift to that world as I held Ritsu closer.

 _ **Masamune dream:**_

 _"Takano Masamune do you take Onodera Ritsu to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

 _"Yes I do"_

 _"Onodera Ritsu do you take Takano Masamune to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

 _"Yes." Ritsu smiled as he held onto my hands. He looked so beautiful in his white tux. He had a red rose behind his ear._

 _"Takano Masamune and Onodera Ritsu, you have both seen heartache and loss, you have faced a lot of challenges and you have overcome them with your love. I have never seen two more perfect people for each other. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become one and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss your happily ever after."_

 _I pulled My Ritsu close to me and kissed him loving. Everyone started to cheer and clap. I felt a tear hit my cheek as I pulled away. I removed it with my thumb and kissed his cheek. He giggled softly as I took his hand and we faced the crowd._

 _"I am happy to introduce to you all, for the first time, Mr. And Mr. Takano!"_

 _Ritsu family and all our friend were all here. MY MOTHER was even here! Ritsu mom was crying and his father looked so proud. Kisa was cheering for his best friend. Tori was clapping. Mino was smiling only this time it wasn't creepy. He smiled a real smile this time and his eyes were open. Yokozawa and Kirishima smiled proudly and clapped while Hiyori jumped around smiling like a kid in a candy store. An-chan cried slowly but she smiled. My mother smiled a real smiled as tears rolled down her face! Ritsu and I smiled at each other as we walked down the aisle._

 _ **Fast forward:**_

 _"Geez, this box is heavy!" Ritsu dropped the box on the floor of our new house._

 _"I told you I would carry the heavy things love." I kissed his cheek as I put a box on top of his. He chucked and wrapped his arms around my neck._

 _"I wanna help too! You spoil me too much babe."_

 _"I love spoiling you. You deserve only the best in life." I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer._

 _"Hmm.. Do I?" Ritsu asked cutely and raised a eyebrow._

 _"Yes, I still can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with a man like you." Ritsu laughed sweetly._

 _"Is that good or bad?"_

 _"It's the greatest thing this world has ever given me."_

 _Ritsu smiled brightly and pulled me into a kiss. We kissed for what seemed like forever and when he pulled away, I only wanted more._

 _"We have to finish getting the boxes babe." Ritsu pulled away from me and started to walk away. I smacked his ass softly as he walked pass. He jumped and squealed as I chucked. He whipped around and gave me a playful glare. "Don't fondle me or you will be in trouble Mr. Takano!"_

 _"What are you gonna do Mr. Takano?" I smiled as I said Mr. Takano to my Ritsu it has a nice Ring to it. Takano Ritsu... I love that so much!_

 _"Come and find out!" Ritsu walked into our bedroom as I followed. We have the truck for a couple more hours... We will be fine!_

 _ **Fast forward:**_

 _Ritsu and I were running in a field chasing our two children. Ritsu caught our son and held him close while kissing his cheeks. I caught our daughter and did the same. They laughed and it was music to my ears. Ritsu picked up our son as I did our daughter. He walked over to me and smiled his heart stopping smile. I wrapped my arm around him and looked at our family. Our daughter had brown hair and amber eyes. Our son had black hair and green eyes. We were very lucky to find them. They looked just like us and that made us smile. They were the apple of our eyes. Ritsu kissed my cheek and our children giggled. I smile happily. I am where I belong. I am safe. I am happy. I am loved. I am home._

"Masamune... Babe... Wake up!" Ritsu was shaking me awake while whining. I opened my eyes and look at him. He already dressed for the day and holding two coffees. "Good morning babe!" Ritsu kissed my cheek and smiled. I sat up and Ritsu handed me the coffee. He sat down next to me. "Did you have a good dream?"

"Yes I did. I had a wonderful dream... one I want to come true one day." Ritsu tilted his head in confusion. I put the coffee down. I grabbed Ritsu's coffee and set it next to mine. I pulled him into my lap. "Ritsu, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can ask me anything babe." I started to get a little nervous and I hide my face in his neck.

"Will you move in with me?" I asked quietly and I felt Ritsu freeze. _Is that good or bad?_

"Masamune... do you really want me too?" Ritsu asked in a small voice. I nodded my head as I felt the blush take over my face. Ritsu moved my head and looked into my eyes. He was blushing and smiling with little tears in his eyes. "Yes I will!"

"Really?" I asked a little out of breath.

"Yes, it took you long enough dummy! I pretty much already live here and I want to live with you. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you forever."

"I do too Ritsu. I always have. Koishiteru Ritsu."

"Koishiteru Senpai... " I felt my eyes widen. Ritsu smiled cocky but blush covered his cheeks.

"Oh your gonna get it Kohai!" I smirk as Ritsu eyes widened. I kissed him hard and we fell on the bed. Our coffee long forgotten.

 **I really like this one! I know the Ritsu and Masamune both OOC but I always thought that this is who they always wanted to be... at least with each other. Anyways... lol**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loves! Here is another One-Short for this part of the series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life". I hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Moving Day!**

 _Today is a new start in my life with Masamune and I couldn't be more happy and nervous._

I looked into the kitchen and saw Masamune. He is excited and jumping for joy as he makes breakfast. I smiled softly as I watched him. He is humming a song and doing little dance moves.

 _Why is that man so cute? He doesn't even know he can be this cute! He thinks I'm the cute one in this relationship but he can be so much cuter._

 _Last week, I told Masamune about my lease being due and how I need to start staying at my apartment again. I told him about it for two reason. The first was because I was trying to give him a hint about asking me to live with him. The second was because if he didn't, I need to let him know that I would have to start staying there. Masamune became sad and just sat on the couch for a an hour until I made him feel better with kisses and cuddles. The next day, Masamune asked me and I said yes. On Monday, I told them I didn't need to renew it and they asked me why. I told them I was moving into my lover apartment and they said I had to have everything out by Friday and wished me good luck. I smiled and thanked them and told Masamune. He actually started bouncing around like a like a little kid while laughing. I giggled at him and he picked me up. He spun me around and then we made love. The next day, Masamune helped me decide what furniture I need to keep. The following next couple days, we sold my bed, my sofa, my coffee table and one of my small dresser. The only furniture I have left is my desk, my love seat because I refuse to let it go, my bookcases and the bigger dresser. Now it's Friday and we were supposed to be at work but Masamune called us in and told everyone we were sick. Today is gonna be a looooonnnggg day!_

"Ritsu! Breakfast is ready baby!" Masamune called out to me and I giggled loudly. He whipped around with a shocked look but it slowly turned into a happy smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" Masamune asked as he made our plates. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm.. I walked in about the time you were humming and dancing around." I chuckled as Masamune cheeks begin to heat up with soft pink blush. I kissed his cheek again. "You are so cute!" Masamune blushed more and I pulled away. I grabbed the juice out of the fridge and poured myself a glass. As I took a drink, I heard Masamune voice.

"I'm not cute. I'm drop dead sexy!" Masamune smirked as I choked on my juice.

"Ma... Masamune!" I looked at him with a glare and his smirk just became bigger with a evil look in his eyes.

"I am drop dead sexy. Admit it baby, you love the way I look." He slowly walked closer until he was standing right in front of me.

"I... I don't know what your talking about. I love you for you, not your looks." Masamune nodded slowly. He leaned in close to my face and looked into my into my eyes.

"Am I not attractive baby? Does this face and body not please you?" I felt my face heat up to a point that I could boil water.

"I.. I... Yes it d-does but that is not all that matters to me." I started to shake in pleasure. Masamune smirked again and leaned in closer. His lips were only an inch away from mine.

"Tell me I am drop dead sexy Ritsu." I felt my self control snap.

"You are drop dead sexy. I love your face and body and eyes and hair. Everything about you turns me on." Masamune smiled a wicked smile and kissed me hard. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. All too soon, Masamune pulled away and smiled his happy smile. He held my plate of food out to me as I tried to calm my body down.

"We have a big day today Ritsu! You should eat your breakfast and then we have to go move your stuff over here." I stared at him in shock.

"What? You turn me on and then you won't fuck me!?" Masamune eyes widened at my choice of word and then chuckled with love.

"Ritsu we have a lot to do today. Trust me, I want you too but we need to get things down first and then I will _make love_ to you." Masamune said 'make love' with meaning. _Masamune always tells me he doesn't fuck me. He said "I don't like fucking you. I fucked people who didn't mean anything to me. I love making love to you because that's what it feels to me. I love you and you are the only one I will ever make love too._

I huffed out my breath and took my breakfast to the table.

"I'll get you back for making me wait." I sat down and started to eat while Masamune joined me a second later. We ate breakfast and talked about how we should do this. Masamune said he got some boxes from work to put my books and other smaller things in. We decided to move the bigger things first and then the smaller things.

We finished our food and put it in the sink. I turned towards Masamune.

"Are you sure your ready for this babe?" I asked one last time. Masamune turned his head in confusion.

"Ready to move everything or Ready for us to live together?"

"For us to live together. I mean it's a big step and I'm kinda nervous about it." I answered honestly. Masamune sighed deeply and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Stop it Ritsu. Everything is gonna be okay. I want to live you. I want you here with me all the time. This is our home. Koishiteru Onodera Ritsu." I hugged him back tightly and pulled away.

"Let's do this!" I smiled with happiness and hope for our future! Masamune smiled and took my hand. He pulled me into my apartment and we looked around. "I am gonna miss this place."

"Why?" Masamune eyes started to show sadness and worry. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

"This is the apartment that changed my life. When I decided to move into this apartment building, I started to look for jobs around here. That is how I found _Marukawa Publishing_. This apartment choices is what brought me to _Marukawa Publishing_ and _Marukawa Publishing_ is what brought me to you. So I am grateful for this apartment." Masamune smiled so brightly I felt my insides melt. We looked around and took a deep breath.

"You ready baby?" Masamune asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, let's do this babe!" I raised my hands into fist and Masamune had a moment of 'he's so cute'. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the boxes. The next hour and half was of us pulling things into the boxes. My books, movies, toiletries and my clothes were all in boxes. We pushed them to the side so we had enough room to move the other things.

"Masamune we should take a break really fast and recharge before we move all the heavy things."

"Yeah you are probably right." Masamune pulled out his pack and took out a cigarette. I gave him a look but quickly changed it.

 _Masamune started smoking less because it made me cough and he knew I didn't like it. I was very grateful for that. He also never smoked in my apartment. If he need one, he go to his apartment and come back. When he kissed me, I could tell he brushed his teeth and that made me smile._

Masamune walked far away from me and lit his cigarette. He opened the window and held it out, making sure no smoke came in. I sat down on my love seat and watched him.

 _Even though I do hate smoke, Masamune does look pretty sexy with it. The way he puts the cigarette between his lips and sucks it in. The way he blows it out and flicks it is just really hot. I am so whipped for this guy. It used to bother me how much everything he did, make me love him more and turns me on; however, not anymore. Now I just fall deeper and deeper into my love for him and enjoy everything he offers. His smiles, his cockiness, his laugh, his eyes, his hair, his body, his blush, his shyness, his heart, his love and even his temper at work! Everything he does is just... what I live for._

"Are you just sit there and gawk at me love?" Masamune asked while smirking. I blushed and bit my lip. I let my eyes work their way down his body. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt and tight black jeans. He had black house shoes on and white ankle socks. I looked up at him again and smirked myself.

"Yeah... yeah I think I am. You look yummy today and I just can't help myself." Masamune looked down at himself and then back up as half-smiled at me.

"You like what you see?"

"Yes. Is it only mine?" I asked and raised one eyebrow. I challenged my sexy lover and he just laughed his heartwarming laugh. He took a puff of his cigarette and blew it out the window.

"You know it is." I smiled and slowly stood up.

"Say it." I asked while walking closer to him.

"I am yours Ritsu. I always have been." I stopped right in front of him and took his cigarette from him. I threw it out the window and kissed him hard. When I pulled away, I kissed his cheek.

"Let's get this done and over with because I need you." I turned away and walked to the bookcase. I made sure to swing my hips a little. I wanted to tease him since he loves my ass so much. I heard him groaned a little. When I turned around and grabbed ahold of my book case, Masamune came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Ritsu, I can carry everything in my apartment if you want. I don't want you to hurt yourself." I rolled my eyes and huffed my breath.

"Masamune I am a lot stronger than I look! Let me help you babe." Masamune put his face in hair and breathed in deeply. He pulled away and smirked.

"How strong are you?" Masamune challenged. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his back. He hugged me back and smiled. I kissed him and slowly lifted him up. Masamune was pulled away from me when he was in the air and gasped with shook. I smirked as he looked at me.

"Is this strong enough for you?" Masamune nodded fast and I giggled. I lifted him up more and he panicked.

"Ahhh! Too high Ritsu! I don't like being off the ground!" I chucked and let go of him. He landed on his feet but lost his footing. I grabbed his arm before he could fall. Masamune straightened himself out and cleared his throat. He had had blush on his face again.

"I think I just found out your second phobia." Masamune blushed redder. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, alright. You can help me but I will make you stop if I think your getting tired though." He put his hands up. He was still blushing and looking very shy like. _Did I just embarrass him?_

"I have two phobia's also. One is losing you again and the another is spiders." My body shook with the thought of a spider. "God I hate spiders! They are so creepy looking and gross. So please don't be embarrassed babe. I also promise not to pick you up again unless you want me to." Masamune smiled lovely and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up love. You really are the best boyfriend in the world! Koishiteru!" Masamune said brightly. I giggle as we started to move everything.

 **Time Skip**

It is 6:34pm when we finally got done moving everything in here, moving his stuff around and putting everything into their places. One of my bookcases was on the wall across from Masamune's bookcase. In the middle of them was Masamune's couch up against the wall and my love seat in the corner between the couch and my bookcase. My smaller bookcase was next to his TV with both of our movies on it. In our (that sounds so weird to say but so nice at the same time) extra room, we put my desk in there across from him. He put my fax machine next his on his medium size table and plugged it up. In our bedroom, we put my nicer clothes inside the closet. We put my dresser in between the window and Masamune dresser. All that was left was for me to put the toiletries in the bathroom

We were in the bathroom together while Masamune cleaned out a drawer. I was sitting on one side of the sink and watching my amazing boyfriend become angry at all the shit inside. There was a lot of trash in there and Masamune said it was kinda like a junk drawer. Masamune finally sighed in relief and turns to me.

"It's ready. Sorry it took awhile." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks babe!" I jumped down and kissed his cheek. Masamune hopped onto the side I was sitting on. I put everything in the drawer and my toothbrush next to Masamune's in the holder. I sighed happily and smiled while thinking about everything. Masamune chuckled and smiled also.

"Are you happy?" He asked hopefully. I turned to him and smiled so big it hurt.

"Yes! I just can't believe this is all happening. It's like a dream that I always wanted to come true since I was fifteen." Masamune smile got bigger and he held out his hands.

"Come here love." I walk to him and got between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I know what you mean. Ever since I was seventeen, I would have dreams like this. I always dreamed about moving into together as soon as you turned eighteen and getting married and even adopting a child. I dreamed of birthdays and holidays and just stuff I could see happening. I even had wet dreams about you!" I blushed brightly and smacked his arm. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"I did too but not wet ones!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I was only fifteen and I didn't really know what I was doing." Masamune smiled and kiss me softly.

"Hmmm... do you have any now?" I turned my head in confusion. "do you have any dreams about us now?"

"Yes. I dream about the future and what I would want one day. I had a couple... you know..." I blushed again and Masamune smirked.

"You had wet dreams about me?" I nodded and Masamune made a sexy growling noise. "What kind?"

"I'm not telling you! That's embarrassing!"

"Please. Pretty Please." Masamune gave me puppy dog eyes. I started to feel my control break. I shook my head slowly. "Did they turn you on?" I nodded my head as blush started to make it's way to my ears. "Are they kinky?" I looked down.

"One time it was. I had a dream about you tying me down and having your way with me..." I admit with much shame and nervousness.

"Can I do that one day?"

"Maybe..." Masamune made that growl again. _Oh god, it's getting hot in here!_

"Is there any others?" I nodded again.

"Any really dirty ones? Tell me baby." I shook my head. "Please." Masamune begged and I couldn't help it.

"I was dressed as a cat in one. There was also one about us.. umm... had sex in my parents bedroom..."

"HUH!?" Masamune raised his voice in shock.

"In the dream, they told us we couldn't be together so we got back at them but having sex in their bed..." _I think I'm ready to die now!_

"That sounds hot. You're a closet pervert aren't you love?"

"It's not my fault! You did this to me!" Masamune smirked again.

"Did I?"

"Yes you made me sex crazy and now I have dreams like that..."

"Good. I like it." Masamune pulled me into a heated kiss and got off the sink. He walked us into the bedroom without breaking the kiss and pushed me gently down on the bed. "You wanna know a secret? I have dreams like that too. I did back then and I still do. I had to jerk off a lot because of you. I even had the one of getting back at both our parents." I gasped as Masamune pulled me into another heated kiss. He pulled away and kissed me all over my face. "Thank you for moving in with me. I am really really really happy! Koishiteru Ritsu."

"Kishiteru Masamune."

 _Life can't be any better than this. My life is really starting to look up!_

 **So? What did you guys think? I hope you guys like it. I thought it was pretty good! Stay tuned for another One-Shot in "The Start of Our Life Together" for my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving life".**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves! Here is another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together"! This story is gonna start out very cute and loving but there will be a funny twist at the end! I hope you guys like it! WARNING: SOME LEMON!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **The Day Our Friends Found Out**

 **(Masamune POV)**

 _Ritsu and I were in the living room together as he worked. I already finished my work an hour ago and I asked Ritsu if he wanted help but he said no... of course. So here we are, Ritsu is working hard and I am laying on my back on the couch._

"Ritsu I'm bored!" I looked at my love as he worked on his author's story board.

"We should have gone to work. You know we can't keep calling into work like this babe. It doesn't look good. They probably think we are dying or something." I sighed and looked at the ceiling as my Ritsu expressed his disapproval for us staying home so much.

 _Ritsu and I stayed home today because I wanted too. Ever since Ritsu and I got together 4 months ago, I have called us in a lot. Ritsu always tries to make us go but I don't want to share him. When we are at work, I have to be his boss and we can't be lovey-dovey. I also have to deal with Kisa flirting with him! Well I guess he isn't really flirting but it seems like to me!_

I sighed loudly again and looked back at him. His tongue was slightly out of his mouth as he worked. His eyes showed concentration and his hair was messed up because of his running his hand through it. He had a little blush on his cheeks and he couldn't look more adorable. I smiled as rolled over on my side.

"Why are you so adorable?" Ritsu face went up in flames of red blush. I smiled more. "You are so cute! I just can't stand it!" I giggled like a high school girl. Ritsu's eyes widened and he smiled softly.

"You're a dork babe." I gave him my special pout just for him. He smiled more and went back to work. "I didn't know you could giggle."

"Of course I can giggle. It just only for you."

"You really are a lovesick fool aren't you?" I glared at him as he looked up with his damn smirk.

"I am your lovesick fool so shut up. You know you are just as happy in this relationship as I am." Ritsu smile lovingly and sighed.

"I am happy." I smiled.

"Koishiteru Ritsu." Ritsu blew me a kiss and I felt my heart skip a beat. He giggle his beautiful giggle and went back to work. I sighed because I lost his attention. I laid there for another 5 minutes but got lonely and bored. _What can I do to get his attention? Hmmm... Ah that's it!_

I stood up and grabbed my phone. I plugged it up to Ritsu's small speaker and found one of the songs I dedicated to Ritsu. When I was in college, a friend of mine showed it to me and translated it. This is one of the many songs I gave him.

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Ritsu's head came up slowly and turned to look at me. He had confusion in his eyes and light pink blush on his cheek.

"I didn't know you understood English." I chuckled and sat down next him.

"I know words to the songs I like but I can't really hold a conversation in English." Ritsu smiled as the music continued.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh… 

"Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize, That I should've bought you flowers, And held your hand, Should've gave you all my hours, When I had the chance, Take you to every party, 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance, Now my baby's dancing, But she's dancing with another man~" Ritsu looked at me with much wonder as I sang to him.

"Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong, Oh, I know I'm probably much too late, To try and apologize for my mistakes, But I just want you to know~" I laid my head on his shoulder as his eyes started to water.

" I promise to buys you flowers, I promise to hold your hand, Give you all my hours, When I have the chance, Take you to every party,'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance, Do all the things I should have done, When we were younger, Do all the things I should have done, When we were younger~" I changed the lyrics to fit into our live's now. Ritsu was really crying now. I kissed his tears away and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't cry baby. I didn't put on that song to make you cry."

"I'm happy crying." Ritsu smiled his small shy smile. I smiled and whipped the rest of his tears with my thumb.

"I remember when I first heard this song and my friend translated it for me, all I could think about was you. I realized I should have treated you better when we were younger that night and that even though I didn't really understand why we broke up right then. I thought about how you gave your all to me and how most of the time I just took it for granted. That night I had a dream about you and who I thought your fiance was like. I dreamed about you holding hands and kissing. I dreamed about your wedding day and having a family. I dreamed about her giving you her everything and you doing the same. I woke up crying and holding a pillow tightly. That was the worst nightmare I ever had." I smiled shyly at him. Ritsu shook his head and got into my lap. He straddled me and wrapped him arms around my neck. He kissed all over my face and laid his forehead on mine.

"Masamune there was no one else. No one else could take your place. You're the only one for me. You're my other half. When I was gone, I didn't feel whole anymore. It was like I left my heart and soul here and I was just a body. Koishiteru Masamune forever and always." My body melted again as Ritsu kissed me lovely.

"Koishiteru forever and always Ritsu. You're the only one for me also. When you left, I didn't feel alive anymore. The light you had given me went away. However, when I realized it was you again; the light started to come back little by little until the day you confessed and we got back together. The light shined bright again and I felt alive. Koishiteru. Please don't ever doubt that again."

"I won't. I promise. I will never doubt it for the rest of my life."

"Good." I kissed him hard and brought him to the floor with me. As the kiss went on, it become more needy and heated. Ritsu moaned into my mouth as I pushed him on the floor. I broke the kiss and kissed his neck. Ritsu moan softly as I licked his neck. In the background, love songs played for us. _Gotta love my Playlist for Ritsu hehe!_

Ritsu tugged on my shirt and I chuckled. I sucked on his neck hard and Ritsu moaned louder. I pulled away when my mark was made.

"Masamune... Off." Ritsu tugged on my shirt again. I kissed him quickly and got up on my knees. I pulled my shirt off and then pulled Ritsu up. I pulled his shirt off and kissed him again as we fell back on the floor. I kissed down his body to his nipples. I took his right nipple in my mouth and sucked it softly. Ritsu moaned out and held me close. He run one hand into my hair and gripped it roughly. I twisted his other nipple with my thumb and pointer finger. Ritsu started grinding his hard erection into mine. I moaned and sucked hard on his nipple. I pulled on one nipple and bit softly on the other. Ritsu cried out and buckled his hips into my mind. I pulled away from him and undid his pants. I slid my hand into them and kissed him again. I pulled out his erection and sucked on his wet tongue. I stroked him slowly and gripped him roughly. Ritsu cried out again and reach for my pants. He rubbed my erection though my pants.

"Touch me Ritsu please." Ritsu unbuckled and unzipped pants. He slid his hand down and gripped me hard. He begin to stroke me. He pulled me out and pushed me back on my knees. He kissed me roughly and made me grab myself and his. He pumped my hand up and down and moaned into our kiss. I groaned out and stroked both of us together.

"Masamune ahhhh... I'm gonna cum... uhhh!" Ritsu held onto me tightly as his body begin to shake.

"Mmm... oh god Ritsu.. Me too" I felt the warm feeling and was just about to cum until...

"HOLY SHIT!" Ritsu and I looked to the sound of someone's voice. Standing at the doorway was Kisa, Hatori and Mino. Ritsu went redder than I ever seen him and I blushed red but not as bad as my love. Ritsu screamed out and tried to cover himself.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at them but they seemed to be too shocked. I pulled up Ritsu's pants (lucky they weren't all the way down) and redid them. I pulled up my pants (Again, lucky not all the way down) and redid them also. I stood up and put Ritsu behind me. I grabbed our shirts and threw Ritsu's at him. We pulled them on and stared at my new house guests. "WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!? HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?"

"We did knock but you didn't answer. The door wasn't lock and we just came in. We were worried about you because you call in so much. We didn't know you were... umm doing that!" Hatori tried to explain. Kisa looked very shocked but also amused. Mino was smiling creepy like always but his cheeks had a faint blush. Hatori just looked at a loss for words.

"This is the best day of my life!" Kisa said after a three minutes of everyone trying to understand what was happening.

"Well I never thought we see Takano and Onodera getting it on... I don't know what to even say." Mino said happily awkward.

"How long has this been going on?" Kisa asked excited for new gossip. I run my hand through my hair and signed.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Everyone came in and sat down on the couch.

I turned around to Ritsu. He seemed to have the biggest shock of his life. He face was redder than I think would be normal. "Ritsu are you okay?" He just stood there. "Ritsu... Talk to me..." He still just stood there. I grabbed his arms and lend him to the love seat. I sat him down and got on my knees in front of him. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Ritsu... please.. You're scaring me!"

"Rittie... it's okay... it's nothing we haven't seen before!" Kisa tried to help but Ritsu stayed the same.

"GREAT! You guys broke my boyfriend!" I looked at them with the glare of hate.

"BOYFRIEND!" They all scream out.

We heard a soft laugh bubbling inside of Ritsu. We all looked at him. We held our breath hoping he wasn't going to go crazy. Soon he was laughing loud and hard. He laughed like he never laughed before! Soon we started to laugh also.

"OH MY GOD! Ritsu laughed more. "My friends/coworkers just saw me having sex with the boss!" Ritsu cracked up even more. "I can't believe THAT just happened. OH MY GOD! This is the most greatest and embarrassing thing in the god damn world!" We laughed until we couldn't take it anymore. Our sides hurt as we started to calm down.

After everyone stopped laughing, I stood up and got everyone a beer. We opened them and took a drink. I put my drink down and pulled Ritsu up. He gave me a look of confusion until I sat him down he front of our friends and sat next to him. I grabbed my beer and then his hand. I looked at everyone and sighed.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything." Hatori answered as the other two nodded.

"Ritsu and I used to date in high school 10 years ago. When he came to work with us, we couldn't remember each other because we both look different and we have different last names. When I figured out who he was, I started to chase him again because I never got over him. Ritsu tried to push me away and denied his love for me. But on his birthday, he confessed and we have been dating since. He actually just moved into my apartment not to long ago."

"How long did you guys go out in high school?" Hatori asked.

"A month." He nodded.

"Why didn't you get over him?" Kisa asked.

"He was the only one who gave me love in a very long time. My parents always fought and didn't even stay at home most of the time. I was alone and hated everything and everyone. When Ritsu came along, I hated him at first too but then I saw how different he was and how he made things easier for me. I fell in love with him. When we broke up, I couldn't find anyone else to love. It had to be him. I didn't want anyone else."

"Why did you break up then?" Mino finally said something. I sighed and looked down. Ritsu finally spoke up.

"I asked him if he loved me and he laughed because he didn't understand why I would ask that after everything we had done and be through. When he laughed, I thought he was just playing with me. I roundhouse kicked him and left Japan. I moved to England for awhile and then came back. I tried to forget about him also and date other people. I couldn't find anyone to love and soon just gave up. When Masamune figured out who I was, I was scared and hurt so I pushed him away and wouldn't admit I loved him. On my birthday, I realized everything he did back then and everything he does now, I confessed and well now here we are." Mino smiled more and nodded.

"Is that all the questions?" I asked and Kisa smiled.

"I didn't think YOU were gay boss!" I sighed again.

"I like both I guess. I have had relationships with both men and women but if I am being honest I don't find women as attractive as men. Also Ritsu is the most attractive person I have been with... at least to me he is."

"What about you Ritsu?" Kisa asked again.

"Same thing as Masamune." They all nodded.

"We should all go on a group date!" Kisa got excited with his idea.

"Really?" I asked and looked at Ritsu. He nodded his head like he didn't mind the idea.

"I wouldn't mind bring my boyfriend to meet you guys! He would love it! He always wants to spend more time together and he meet my best friends!" We laughed as Kisa started to bounce with joy.

"I wouldn't mind being Chiaki. He always complains about not being able to go out with me." Hatori said as we looked at him in shock.

"YOU ARE DATING YOSHINO-SENSEI!?" We all yelled at Hatori with shock. He blushed and put his hand over his mouth.

"Ummm... yes I am." He answers quietly.

"I knew it." I smirked and wrapped my arm around Ritsu.

"I didn't see that coming!" Ritsu said quietly.

"Ha! Everyone is gay in our department!"

"What about Mino?" Ritsu asked and Kisa smiled.

"He is too. He just won't come out of closet! He has secret boyfriend!"

"Alright! Well I think this is more than enough for me tonight! I'm gonna head out!" Mino stood up as did the other two.

"Yeah I need to get home and tell Yukina. How about 7pm tomorrow? We can met at the sushi bar down the street from work and then maybe do something after?" We nodded and he smiled. Everyone threw away their beers and said goodnight. As soon as they were out the door, I locked it and double checked it. Ritsu leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Well that was a nice way to end the day!" I laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hmmm... Where were we before they came?" Ritsu smirked and pushed me against the door.

"Right here." He kissed me hard and jumped up. I caught him and held him close as he wrapped his legs and arms around me. I walked us into the bedroom and we ended the night in passionate love making.

 _I love my life with Ritsu!_

 **So there it is guys! LoL Ritsu and Masamune got cock block by their coworkers! I was thinking about how their friends/coworkers should find out and I thought about this and just had to write it! Anyways stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life"!**

 **P.S. The song is Bruno Mars – When I was your man. I changed the last part of it to fit their relationship now.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my loves! It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm so sorry! I got a new job so I've been getting used to everything there.** **However I am back! So who is ready for another One-Shot of The Start of Our Life Together? Let's just jump right in! I'm pumped!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **The Group Date!**

It was warm Saturday night when Masamune and I walked out of work. We were meeting Kisa's and Hatori plus their boyfriends at a sushi bar today. Lucky we got out of work early. While Masamune and I walked down the street, he reached for my hand. I blush deep red when I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. He smiled his happy smile and I gave him a shy smile back.

"Ritsu, let's not hide anymore okay? I want to show the world that this guy is mine. I don't want to hide you." I looked down at our hands.

"What about my family? You know they're aren't going to like this." I said quietly. Masamune let a sad sigh slip between his lips and then stopped walking. He stood in front of me and tugged on my hand. I looked up shyly to Masamune's worried face.

"I know that your family is difficult and if my mom ever found out, she probably would be difficult too. However, I don't care Ritsu. This love is worth fighting for. I won't let them rip us apart. I want us to go on this date with our friends and I don't want us to shy away from each other or worried about what people think. Don't you remember what I said before? No matter what people say or think, I don't think this wrong. I never will think this is wrong. So please start feeling the same way." I took a deep breath and searched Masamune's handsome face. I smiled and reached up towards his head. I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled him closer. I kissed him softly and smiled against his lips. When I pulled away, I took both his hand and looked into his deep amber eyes.

"I will fight for us too. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Let's not hide anymore." Masamune smiled brightly and kissed my forehead. We started to walk again while holding hands and smiling lovely the whole way.

We walked into the sushi bar and found Kisa, Hatori, and Yoshino waiting for us. There was a young man with light brown hair and matching eyes who was sparkling very brightly next to Kisa-san. We all sat down and I looked at Kisa-san.

"So who is your boyfriend Kisa-san?" I asked while smiling.

"Hi! My name is Yukina Kou and I am really happy to meet Kisa-san's friends."

"Hello I'm Onodera Ritsu."

"Nice to meet you! Kisa-san always talks about you. He seems to love picking on you."

"You don't know the half of it..." I blushed pink as Hatori spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Hatori Yoshiyuki and this is Yoshino Chiaki."

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys too." Yukina smiled happily and look at Masamune who was lost in the menu. I poked his ribs with my elbow.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry I'm hungry... I'm Takano Masamune. It's nice to meet the guy Kisa is always texting under his desk with big bright blush." Kisa turned red as Yukina chuckled and ruffed Kisa-san's hair.

"Takano I don't think you should be mention embarrassing stuff! You know I got some dirt on you now too!" Masamune smirk in way that said bring it on as I turn bright red. _Oh god... Please don't bring it up!_

"What do you have on him Kisa-san?" Yukina asked him cutely with confusion.

"We caught Takano and Rittie getting down and dirty in his apartment." Kisa smirked at Takano but Masamune's smirk just got bigger.

"Oh yeah? Hey Kisa do you want to tell the story about getting glue stuck on your..."

"Okay! So who is ready to order?" I jumped in before things got even weirder. Takano chuckled and went back to his menu.

As dinner continued, there was a lot of laughs, blushing and smiling. Everyone was having a good time. The food was great and everyone was happy to finally come out about who they really loved.

"Hey guys! There is a carnival!" Kisa jumped in excitement as Yukina sparkled bright at how cute Kisa was.

"Let's go! Please please please!" Yoshino joined in as Hatori chuckled. I looked at Masamune smiled softly.

"Masamune I want a teddy bear. Please." I pouted and he stared at me.

"God.. It is a crime to be that cute."

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion and Masamune blushed lightly.

"Nothing..." Masamune looked at the others. "You guys in?"

"Yes!" They all said happily.

We all walked across the street holding our lovers hands. The carnival was huge! It had many rides and stands for food and games.

"Yukina let's go ride the Ring of Fire." Yukina laughed happily already.

"Chiaki and I are gonna go on Zero Gravity." Hatori smiled.

"Alright everyone meet back here in two hours." They nodded and Chiaki grabbed Hatori arm. He dragged him to the ride as Kisa and Yukina walked hand in hand to theirs.

"You still want a teddy bear?" Masamune smiled down at me.

"Yes! Do you think you can get it?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you questioning my badass skills?" Masamune smirked back.

"Yeah I am. Whatcha gonna do about it Babe?"

"I gonna get you the biggest bear there is!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to a stand.

"Hello! Would you like to try and win a prize?" The man at the stand asked happily and Masamune nodded.

"5 bucks for 5 balls." Masamune handed him the money and got his balls. He walked back a little and smirked at me.

"Watch this baby." I smiled and blushed. He threw the ball and knocked down the bottles in one hit. I felt my jaw drop as did the man's. Masamune smirked at me and I stared in shocked.

"Uhh... umm... well looks like you win the grand prize..." The man looked at him and Masamune smiled and pointed to the huge light brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck.

The man took it down and handed it to Masamune. He smiled and held it out to me. I blushed and took it from him. _This bear is as big as I am!_

"Thank you babe." I blushed and held the bear close to me. Masamune kissed my forehead and took my hand. We walked around til we found a ride we wanted to ride. We got in line and found Kisa, Yukina, Hatori and Yoshino waiting.

"Hey guys! Whoa look at that big thing." Chiaki gasped as I blushed and smiled softly.

"Takano-san did you win him that?" Yukina asked in amazement.

"Yeah I did. Ritsu even said I wouldn't."

"Wow! How did you win? I never win these games." Kisa asked in amazed wonder.

"Every game has a weak spot. You just need to hit that spot just right." Takano smirked proudly. I giggled at his cuteness and he smiled.

"Whoa Onodera can giggled." Hatori chuckled.

"Of course I can! I just don't do it a lot..." I blushed deeper as Kisa started to chuckle.

We got to the front of the line and went into our carts. The ride started and we were flying back and forth while spinning. I laughed at the butterflies in my stomach and Masamune chuckled.

We ended up riding all the rides twice. Sometimes with the others and sometimes not. It was a really fun night and I couldn't be happier. Kisa, Yoshino and I were sitting at a table while our boyfriends got some ice cream.

"I really just can't believe you and Takano are dating. I always thought you guys had something going on but I didn't think I was right!" Kisa said and I just smiled.

"He was my first love and someone I never really got over. I don't know what the future holds for us but... for now I am going to follow my heart."

"You really love him don't you Onodera-san?" Chiaki asked softly.

"Yeah I do. I know he is an demanding and overbearing and jealous and an asshole but he is my demanding, overbearing, jealous asshole. I don't think I could ever be with anyone else."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hatori can be all those things too because he is my editor and he can't stand my other best friend but I love all those things about him. All my life, I never thought I could love him this much." Yoshino blushed and smiled shyly.

"Yukina can be very jealous and you NEVER want to make him mad. He bitched slapped me once too! I love him though. I used to always just mess around and I never thought I find love but then he came along and I couldn't ask for a better guy." Kisa smiled big but blushed a little.

"Seems like all our boyfriends get hot headed." I joked and we all laughed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Masamune and the other two came back and sat down with us. We smiled and zipped our lips to let them know it's our secret. They frowned at us and we laughed more.

"I have a feeling it was about us. How about you Hatori?"

"I believe it was. What about you Yukina?"

"Oh yeah, it was totally about us. What are we gonna do about it?"

"Hmmm... you guys can't have your ice cream." Masamune said and they nodded. Kisa, Yoshino and I all started to whine and pout.

"What!? No fair Tori!"

"Yukina... I want ice cream!"

"Masamune! Give me my ice cream Baka!" They chucked at us and fawned over how cute we are.

"WE AREN'T CUTE!" We shouted and that caused them to only laugh harder than before.

"Alright. Alright. You guys can have your ice cream." We smiled and kissed their cheeks while taking our ice cream. They blushed a little and started to eat theirs.

By 1AM, everyone was tired and decided it was time to go. We all walked to the Subway and waited for the last one.

"This was really fun guys. I'm glad I thought of this." Kisa yawned but smiled happily.

"Yeah for once Kisa has a good idea." Masamune teased and Kisa chuckled.

"We should do this again sometime." Hatori commented.

"Yeah! You guys seem really nice and funny. I can understand why Kisa loves you guys so much." Yukina smiled and sparkled lightly. We laughed and all nodded. The last subways pulled up and we all smiled at each other.

"I think this could be a start a beautiful friendship." Yoshino smiled and we all nodded and smiled too.

"Goodnight guys!" Masamune and I said and smiled as we walked to our subway.

"Good night!" They replied and got into their subway. Masamune sat down and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I had a really good time Masamune. Thank you for the teddy bear." I smiled and tightened my hold on my bear.

"What's his name Ritsu?" Masamune wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"I don't know yet." Masamune chuckled.

"What about Yuki?" I smiled and nodded my head. We chuckled and soon I fell asleep.

I woke up to Masamune laying me down in our bed.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay baby. I know your tired." Masamune got into the bed with me and pulled me close.

"You undressed me." I glared at him and he chuckled.

"I didn't do anything to you baka. I just took your shirt and pants off... Jeez." I giggled and cuddled closer to him.

"Koishiteru Masamune." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Koishiteru Ritsu." Masamune held me close as we drifted off into sleep.

 **So here is the Group Date One-Shot! I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **P.S. Yuki means happiness.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my loves! Who is ready for another One-shot of The Start of Our life Together? Let's jump in!**

 **WARNING: LEMON!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Ritsu Please Don't Leave ME**

 **(Masamune POV)**

"WHY CAN'T THIS BAKA AUTHOR EVER FINISH SHIT ON TIME!?" I yelled at the top of lungs as Ritsu and I walked home. It was hell week and I had have a really bad day, not to mention LONG!

I looked at my watch and sighed deeply. _It was already 4'o clock in the morning! Geez I am so tired and pissed off! Why can't anyone ever be on time!?_

"Masamune... I'm sure they all have their reasons. At least there was only one author this time." Ritsu smiled and he squeezed my hand. I know Ritsu is trying to make me feel better. However, I am really not in the mood right now. I am scared to talk though because I might take my anger out on him and hurt him. I just nodded my head and kept on walking.

We got to our apartment and put our stuff down. Ritsu walked into the kitchen and I followed him.

"I guessing you don't feel up to cook so do you just wanna eat instant ramen?" I nodded my head again and got out the kettle. I started to heat up enough water for two packets as Ritsu opened them.

"Masamune are you okay?" I nodded again and added the water to the Ramen. Ritsu looked down and sighed. We sat down and ate our meal in silence.

When we were done, I got up and grabbed our bowls. I put them in the sink and walked into the bedroom. I took off my shirt and pants. As I was putting my sweats on, Ritsu came in.

"Masamune, why won't you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?" Ritsu asked quietly with his pout. I sighed and put on my shirt. "Really? You not going to say anything? Will you please just tell me so I can..."

"Why do you think you did something?" I said rather loudly. "You always think you do something wrong. It's not you, okay? So just leave it!" I yelled the last part. I really didn't mean to but I'm stressed and I just want to go to bed. I opened my mouth to tell him so and that I was sorry.

"Look we have had a bad day but you don't see me taking it out on you! Why do you always have to be an ass!?" Ritsu screamed at me. I raised my eyebrows in shock as anger quietly took over my body.

"I was gonna tell you I was sorry and that I was just stressed and tired but now fuck it!" I yelled back. Ritsu took a step back and took a deep breath.

"I don't need your apology anyways! God, I swear you are like a two year old who didn't eat yet! You really need to grow up!" I laughed.

"Look who is talking! At least I can take care of myself! Before you moved in, your house was a total mess and let's not forget you can't cook for shit. You can't even take care of your health but you wanna talk about me!?"

"That isnt my fault! No one ever taught me, you fucking asshole!" Ritsu screamed again. I just snorted and laughed more.

"Oh yeah! I am so sorry! How could I forget that you are a spoiled little rich kid who gets everything served to him on a silver fucking plate!" I screamed at him. Ritsu took another step back and looked down. As my rage started to calm down, Ritsu looked up. I gasped at the sight I had. His beautiful green eyes lost their light and were replaced by tears. His anger long gone and all that was left is a broken man. _ **What have I done?!**_

"Ritsu.. Ritsu I'm so..." Ritsu ran out of the room and I followed him. He run out the door.

"Shit!" I run out of the apartment as fast as I could while grabbing my shoes. Just as I got to the elevator, it closed with Ritsu inside. I run to the stairs and took two at a time. As I got to the door, I slipped on my shoes without tying them. _I can't lose him again! I just can't!_

I got down to the lobby and saw him run out the door. I quickly followed him. "Ritsu!" I screamed his name but he just went faster. I continued to chased him as I was quickly losing my breath. _Fight through it Masamune! Why did you say that shit!? You really are a Baka!_

"Ritsu please just let me explain!" I started to slow down while gasping for breath. _Geez, how can he be so unhealthy and still run like that!?_ "Ritsu... Please!" I stopped as he made a right turn. I took a couple deep breaths and run after him again. "Ritsu!"

I turned right and saw a park. I went inside and looked all around. Just as I was about to give up hope. I saw my love sitting on a rock. His hair was gently blowing in the wind as the sky was slowly changing in morning. I walked up to him quietly. He was crying with his knees to his chest, looking out at the lake and trees. _He really looks beautiful like that even when he is crying._

"Ritsu are you okay?" I asked softly, hoping he wouldn't run again.

"Go away Takano-san!" Ritsu yelled and hid his face in his knees.

"Ritsu please... I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Please come home." Ritsu just chuckled sadly and looked up at me.

"If you didn't mean it, you shouldn't have said it! I can't believe you would yell at me like that and then you have the balls to laugh while doing it! I know I suck at taking care of myself but you didn't have to use it against me!"

"Ritsu I really didn't mean..."

"I don't fucking care!" He unwrapped himself and go off the rock. "I can't believe you!" He pushed me. I took a deep breath and stood still. "I hate you!" He pushed me again and went back to standing still. "You are such a fucking 's over! I breaking up with you and I quit and I will move up!" He pushed me again and I grabbed him. I crushed my lips to his and kissed him roughly. Ritsu tried to fight back but he couldn't push me off. I released his lips and held him close to me.

"Please stop. I am so so so sorry Ritsu! I really am! Please don't leave me. I can't lose you again. You don't mean any of what you just said. I know you don't." Ritsu tried to push me off but I just held him closer as tears fell from eyes.

"Koishiteru. Koishiteru Ritsu please! Please I can't lose you! You are the only reason I am still here. In my dark times, I just wanted to end it all and then you came along. You made everything bright and happy. When you left, you took my heart and my light. I know it's my fault but I can't let you go. When you came back, the light was slowly returning to my body and world. When you finally confessed, I felt whole again. I could breathe again. My heart was finally back and my world was filled with bright light... please. Koishiteru. Ritsu..." I started to break down as I fell to my knees. "Please... I just... can't... lose you!" I was really crying now.

 _I know we were outside and anyone could see us. I know I shouldn't act this way but god I am so scared. I feel like I did back then. I can't lose him. If he is gone, I will... I will..._

 _Everything will go black and I will be dead in my soul and body..._

"Masamune..." Ritsu came closer to me and got on his knees. "Masamune... don't cry! Oh god... I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just hurt and scared and oh god... Masamune please don't cry." Ritsu pulled his sleeve to his hand and gently wiped my tears away. "Babe please I am sorry. Koishiteru Masamune. Koishiteru! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ritsu started crying harder then he was before. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I came back to my senses as he kissed my cheeks. My crying slowly came to a stop.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it. I was just really stressed and tired. I shouldn't have gone off on you. I'm so sorry my love." Ritsu just shook his head and kissed me softly but too quickly.

"It's okay Masamune. I forgive you. I am sorry too. I don't know what came over me. I just lost it. I was just hurt and mad and stressed and tired. I'm sorry." I smiled softly.

"I forgive you too." I kissed him softly but soon our kiss became more needy and heavy. I gently pushed him on the ground and got on top of him. I broke our kiss to breathe but Ritsu pulled me back. He dominated our kiss and rolled over. He straddled me and slid his tongue along mine. I moaned deeply and sat up. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. Ritsu moaned softly and pulled back gasping for breath. I licked his ear slowly and he moaned louder. He grinded his erection into mine as I groaned. I pulled back and pulled his sweater off. He ran his fingers in my hair while panting. I stared into his beautiful green eyes. The tears and darkness was gone. Now, there was only burning green passion. I kissed him again and run my hand up his stomach to his nipples. I rolled them between my thumb and forefinger as he moaned louder and push his very hard cock into mine. I groaned and release his lips. I kissed down his chin and neck to his collarbone. I stopped there and sucked hard leaving my mark.

"Masamune.. Ahh... We shouldn't do this here.. Uhhhh!" I took one of his nipples into my mouth and bite down softly while sucking. Ritsu pulled on my hair while panting. He released my hair and slid his hands into my shirt. He pulled it off and run his hands up my stomach and back down. He traced my abs with his fingers slowly.

"You like?" I smirked and chuckled softly.

"Yes. I love it." Ritsu kissed me again but way to quickly for my liking.

"Ritsu I want you. I need you." He smiled softly and nodded his head slowly.

"I want you too Masamune." I undid his pants and slid my hand down them. I slowly started to stroke him through his boxers.

"Oh god... please ahhh!" I slide my hand inside his boxers and squeezed his member. "Masa... Masamune! Oh fuck ahh!" I squeezed him harder as I stroked him roughly. Ritsu licked my lips and I opened my mouth. He slide him tongue inside and rubbed his hot wet tongue along my mine. As our tongue made a dance, I lifted him up on his knees. I pulled his pants and boxers down. I slide mine down a little and pulled my cock out while Ritsu pulled away from me. He moved down and slide his mouth onto my throbbing hardness.

"Ahhhh Ritsu... Mmm baby... ahhh right there... AHH!" Ritsu slid his mouth up and down, covering my erected member with his saliva. I ran my fingers into his hair and moaned loudly. "You're so good baby. Oh god you're so good to me. Ahhhh... so pretty baby. You make me feel so good pretty baby." Ritsu moaned and pushed his mouth down all the way. "OH FUCK!"

Ritsu pulled his mouth off slowly. I whined pitfuly as he smirked with an evil look in his eyes. He took his saliva and spit into his hand. He came closer to me and raised back on his knees. He reach down and slowly pushed his finger inside him. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned. I could only stare at him in shock as he pushed two more fingers inside him. His face was covered with beautiful blush while he bit his lip and started to finger himself. _Oh god this is beyond sexy. I never seen Ritsu touch himself... let alone finger himself. It's so fucking hot!_

Ritsu removed his fingers and spit on my member. He grabbed my erection and slowly slide down onto it.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" I cried out as Ritsu went all the way down. He kissed me roughly while pulling on my hair. He started to slowly slide up and down. "Oh god Ritsu... ahhh... you're so hot baby. You feel so good around me... ahhh... mmm so tight baby.. Oh shit... so tight!"

"Masamune AHHH... FUCK... UHHH... you feel so good inside me. Ahhh! You're filling me up AHHH!" Ritsu slid up and down faster and faster as he kissed my neck. I held onto his hips, digging my fingers into them. Ritsu screamed out in pleasure as he picked up speed. He run his fingers down my back leaving his own little marks from his nails. As he came down, I pushed up causing him to bite my shoulder. As we got faster and harder, Ritsu sucked on my neck roughly. When he pulled away, he smirked and kissed me sloppy but so sweet at the same time.

"Ritsu... I'm gonna cum... baby." I grabbed his cock and stroked it roughly and tightly in tuned with his riding causing him to felt what I felt.

"Masa.. Masa... OH FUCK MASAMUNE!" Ritsu screamed as he came onto our stomachs and my hand. The feeling of his ass tightening and his hot cum hitting my stomach and dripping onto my hand sent me over the edge.

"RITSU!" I cried out as I came deep inside him. He fell forward as I caught him. I fell backwards and laid in the soft grass.

As we tried to catch our breath and calm our bodies down, the sun was coming out welcoming a new day. I kissed Ritsu's head and held him close to me.

"Baby we should get going before someone catches us." I kissed any place I could of him. He groaned and slowly sat up. I twitched as he slid himself off my softening erection. My cum falling onto me. _God, I love when my cum comes out of him. It turns me on again._

He stood up and pulled his pants and his shirt back on. He smiled and held out his hand. "Come on babe! Let's go home!" He smiled more while sounding very cute and happy. I chuckled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I fixed my sweats. Ritsu giggled and kissed my chest as he helped me put my shirt on. We held hands as we walked home together. The sun was slowing raising behind us and I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face.

"What?" Ritsu giggled and smiled more.

"I needed that. I hate hell week! We are always to tired to make love." We laughed as I wrapped my arm around my love.

 **So there you guys go. I hoped you liked it! I know I did. Wink wink... lol! Stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my loves! Did you miss me? Lol Just Kidding! We just saw each other yesterday. So who is ready? I know I am! Let's get started!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Let's Go Swimming!**

Today marks six months that we have been together so Masamune planned a "really" fun date. It was a very hot and sunny day in late August as we drove out of town. _He can be such a love sick dork but I love him so much._

"Masamune, can you please tell me where we are going?" I asked as sweetly as I could. He smirked and looked at me before looking at the road again.

"You will know soon enough love." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Can I put some music on?" Masamune nodded and I smiled happily. I reached for his radio and looked for a song. When I found one I was happy with, I sat back and looked back out the window. There were a bunch of trees and beautiful land. Masamune took a left turn and pulled into a small parking lot. I got out of the car and looked around. There were beautiful **Sarusuberi** Trees and a meadow of **Asagao.** I could feel happiness and excitement quickly take over my body as I smiled at Masamune. He chuckled as he pulled something out of the trunk.

"Come on baby. I know your excited." Masamune took ahold of my hand. I kissed his cheek and we walked inside the wonderland of plants. When I got passed the trees I saw before, I came to find something even more beautiful. I gasped as I looked out at the beautiful clear blue waters of a very large lake. The trees wrapped around the lake and even some petals fell into the water as they flew around.

"Masamune, what is this place? It is so beautiful! I never seen anything like it!" He chuckled again and kissed my head.

"Why only the best for my love." I giggled as blush painted my cheeks. "I found this place a year before you came back. I wanted to come here with you. Don't worry about other people or anything. I rented it out for the day."

"Masamune! That must of cost a lot of money!" I gave him my "mother look" as he just smirked. "I love all of this but you shouldn't have spent a lot of money babe."

"It wasn't that much beside I have a lot saved up." He put a white basket, picnic basket and a large throw blanket down as the crushed into the beautiful meadow. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Okay... I get the blanket and picnic basket but why the white one? What is in it babe?" Masamune smirked evilly and I gulped. He reached down and pulled off the lid.

"Let's go swimming!" Masamune said excited as he stood back up with a goof smile. Inside the white basket was two towels, sunscreen, and swimming trunks.

"I can't swim that well..." I blushed more as he kissed my cheek.

"That's okay. Ill help you." He grabbed the pair of trunks and tossed them at me. "Go put them on."

"Where?" I asked while looking around.

"There is a bathroom by where we parked. It should be on your right." I nodded my head and smiled. I found the bathroom and quickly put them on. When I walked back to Masamune, he was putting sunscreen on.

"Did you wear trunks under your shorts." He smiled and nodded his head. "Can I ask why you didn't want to tell me? I mean if we weren't dating and in love then yeah I could see why but not now."

"What are we?" Masamune smirked as he came closer to me. I gulped when I realized what I said.

"W-we are dat-t-dating and I-I-in l-l-love..." I felt my face heating up hotter then it has in awhile. I felt it reach my ears as Masamune smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I just wanted to hear you say again." Masamune smirk bigger as he pulled away. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"About what?" I asked as I rubbed sunscreen on my body.

"Your blushing has stopped some. You don't blush like crazy as you did before. I kinda miss it." I started to fluster again.

"B-b-Baka!" I yelled as he just smiled. He slowly pulled his shirt off and threw it at me. "Masamune!" He giggled and kissed me quickly.

"Even though I do miss it sometimes. I'm happy it's going away..." I tilted my head again as he put sunscreen on his stomach and turned around. I took the sunscreen and put some on his back. "You are becoming more comfortable with me and you're not as shy anymore. It makes me happy." He kissed me again when turned back and started to pull my shirt up.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You can't swim with your shirt on silly. I'm taking it off."

"Wait!" I tried to pull it back down but no luck there. _Figures..._

"Ritsu don't be shy! I'm not going to do anything... yet."

"Can't I just leave it on?"

"No. Ritsu, it's just me and you. I have already seen everything. Matter of fact, I love your body and it turns me on so stop being shy." _Today is not my day! I can't stop blushing!_

He pulled my shirt off and kissed my chest. He put sunscreen onto my back and front before smiling and taking my hand. Masamune lend me into the water. It wasn't too cold or too hot. It was just right. He pulled me a little deep until it was up to my waist.

"Did you ever learn how to swim baby?"

"Yes but I'm just not that good at it."

"Alright. We don't have to go all the way. I don't want you to die."

"I wouldn't die!" I huffed and glared at him. "You would save me before that happened."

"You're right. I would save you." He slushed water at me. I huffed again and slushed more at him. Soon we had a full on water war while laughing.

"You're getting me all wet!" I yelled out while laughing lovely.

"Oh you know it baby!" Masamune laughed and went under all the way. I waited for him to come up but after what seem like forever, he didn't.

"Masamune... don't play with me like that!" He still didn't come up. "Masamune... where are you? You're are starting to scare me!" I started to look around for him until I felt something grab me. I screamed as I was tossed into the air and crashed back into the water. I came back up gasping for breath while looking at his playful smirk.

"I said I'd get you wet! Got you baby!"

"Oh your going to get it!" I dunked him under and held him down until he grabbed me again. I yelped and was tossed again. As we contused our silly water games, I couldn't keep the smile and laughing from anyone.

"Masamune! Come and catch me!" I smiled as I called happily. I swam away from him and came back up. I giggled as Masamune smirk lovely.

"You know I am just gonna catch you right?" I shook my head and swam a little more away. "I will catch you my love and when I do, I am never letting you go." I giggled more and kept swimming away from my love. I came up when I was far away from where he was but I didn't see him. I looked down but didn't see my playful boyfriend either. I giggled more because I thought he went the wrong way until I felt hands wrap around me from the back. I smiled and turned around to find my Masamune smiling brightly. He slid his hands down to above my knees and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed his nose.

"I caught you baby."

"You caught me babe." I stared at him with all the love I felt in my heart, body and soul. Masamune stared right back, giving a expression that always made me believe he really is in love. "You looking at me like that again."

"I will always look at you like this Onodera Ritsu." I blushed lightly as a slowly happy smile make its way into my expression. I rested my forehead against his.

"Aren't I heavy? I mean I am skinny but tall." Masamune laughed softly and shook his head.

"No your not heavey. Trust me, boxes of manuscripts are way heavier then you." I started to giggle but was soon caught off by soft, gentle lips brushing mine. I licked his lip softly and opened my mouth. He slowly traced my lips and gently slid his tongue in. He slid his tongue along mine and I tightened my hold on him. I moan quietly and took control by sliding my tongue into his. He groaned and pulled back. "Please don't get me started."

"Why? We have done it in public places before."

"Because I want that later. I just want to have fun with you today."

"Then play with me." I smirked and kissed his neck. He groaned while fighting his inner battle.

"I didn't mean like that!" He moaned as slowly suck hard on his neck. "Are you marking me again?" I pulled back and smiled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So bitches stay the fuck away from you!"

"Oh yeah? What if a "bitch" comes onto me? What are you gonna do?" I growled deeply causing both me and Masamune to become shocked.

"Did you just growl at me?" I nodded my head. "That's kind of hot. I like it. I love that you won't let "bitches" have me." Masamune smiled and kissed me roughly. _I made my bed now I gotta lie in my sheets... with Masamune... hopefully mess up those sheets later.. Geez what is wrong with me these days!? I have became a pervert!_

He pulled back and smiled. "Let's go eat before I take you in the water." I huffed in a pout and he just smirked. _Asshole... a very cute and sexy asshole... my asshole._

Masamune carried me out of the water and set me down by our thing. He grabbed my towel and handed it to me. While I throwed off, he put the blanket down and did the same. I sat down once I was dye enough as Masamune unpacked our lunch. He made a simple but yummy bento and yummy cupcakes!

"I knew I smelled something sweet when I woke up!" The sweet smell of chocolate cupcakes filled me up. I licked my lips as Masamune chuckled.

"No sweets until you finish lunch." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Hai okaasan..." Masamune snorted and handed me my lunch.

"I am your Boyfriend... not your _Okaasan_." I huffed and started to eat. After the first bite, I started to shove it in to my mouth. _Geez, why does he have to cook such good food!?_

"Masamune this is so good! Why do have to be such an awesome cook?" He laughed softly and put his hand on my bento. He pushed it down from my mouth.

"Ritsu, you know I love that you are eating but you ate half in 10 minutes." I swallowed the food in my mouth and smiled sleepily.

"Do we have anything to drink babe?" Masamune went back into the basket and pulled out a coke. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I took it. "Thank you!"

Masamune's cheeks turned into a soft pink as I took a drink.

"What?"

"Why do you have to be so cute!?"

"Because I am cute." Masamune raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"So you admit! You are adorable and you know it!" _Oh geez! Here it comes!_ Blush made its way onto my face as I started to become shy again. Masmaune smiled and kissed me. I began to eat again but slower.

20 minutes later, I was finally grated my chocolate cupcake. I unwrapped it while staring at it like it was the only thing I need in the world.

"Oy! I am the only thing you need in your life, my love. Don't make me take it and throw it away." I gasped and held it away from him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." I gulped and looked down while slowly bring the cupcake to my mouth. I took a big bite and moaned quietly as the taste hit my taste buds. "Alright! That's it!"

Masamune jumped up and reached for my cupcake. I yelped and held it away while turning my body. I shoved it into my mouth and ate it quickly. I turned back around to find a angry Masamune. I gulped and smiled slowly.

"I'm sorry if you are really mad. I thought we were playing. You know I don't want a cupcake more than you! It is just so good and you should know, you made it and and..." Masamune smiled and shoved half his cupcake into my mouth. I smiled in bliss as I ate it.

"I wasn't really mad baby, I just like messing with you." He walked behind me and sat down. He pulled me against his chest while wrapping his arms tighter around my stomach. I laid my knees on his thighs as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"This position seems very familiar. How we sat like this before?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... it's all coming back to me... Ah there it is! I remember now." I giggled as he joked and entwined my fingers into his. I looked out onto the lake and sighed.

"What is it?"

"It's just so beautiful. You know I always wanted a house by water." I laughed as Masamune kissed my neck.

"Maybe one day... when we are married... we can buy a big house and have a lake like this one." I felt myself tense as Masamune hide his face in my neck. _When we are married..._ I squeezed his hand and turned my head.

"I would love that." Masamune looked up shyly as I smiled.

"Really? You would marry me..." I looked down as I thought about every moment I ever had with him. High school, before and after I confessed all came flying into my mind. Every good, bad and absolutely wonderful moment we have had together. I looked at the lake again and smiled. I turned my body so I was facing him.

"Yes I would. If the day ever came where we decided to get married, I would do it in a heartbeat and without any second thoughts. My family and anyone else who dared to tell us no can all go fuck themselves and rot in hell. All I want and need is you." Masamune eyes widened after my answer. I got into his lap and kissed his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and lastly his lips. I pulled away after a while and put my hand on his now burning cheek. "Say something."

"Ritsu... Thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for everything. You are all I ever wanted in my fucked up life. The only thing I need and couldn't be without. I did get better after awhile but I still wasn't happy. I didn't feel alive and I honestly only got up in the morning because I knew the path I was heading down wasn't going to make you want me when you came back. You have no idea how many things were going though my head when I realized who you were. There was one thought that will always stay with me."

"What was it?" I asked softly.

"He came back. He came back. He came back." Masamune chuckled soft and brushed his thumb on my cheek. "That just keep repeating in my head after everything else. After that it was 'What am I going to do', I didn't know how to tell you or even if I should have. I was scared of what would happen if I did but 'he came back' just keep repeating all day. When I saw you reading Manga on my way to the meeting, it reminded me of who I fell in love with and who I knew was probably hurting as much as I was even if it was deep down inside. So I decided to get you back. However, I never thought I would fall deeper and deeper in love with you every second of each day."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Masamune leaned forward and kissed my forehead. The tears slowly fell down my eyes and Masamune kissed them away. He pulled back just enough to look into my eyes.

"Please don't cry. I didn't tell you that to make you sad. I'm sorry." I shook my head and let out a small breath.

"Don't be sorry Masamune. I'm not sad. I'm just really happy and I feel loved. Koishiteru my Masamune. You are the only one who has ever made me and will make me feel this way."

"Koishiteru my Ritsu. I feel the same way. No one can ever replace you. They never could and they never will for as long as I live." I smiled and kissed him. The kiss was slow and loving but full with such a burring passion that only two people who are really in love can have. Masamune pulled away while sucking in his breath.

"I need to get you home... right now." I giggled as I got off him and helped him pack. When everything was ready to go, I smirked up at him and took his hand. He smiled but soon yelped as I dragged him to the car.

 _I will marry you Masamune._

 _One day._

 **This is probably one of my favorite one shots! I love both of them so much! I just can't stand it! Lol. I hoped you guys like it. Stay turned for another One-shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **P.S. "Sarusuberi" is the Japanese word for Crape Myrtle Tress**

 **P.S.S "Asagao" is the Japanese word for Morning Glories**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my loves! I am very sorry for being gone this long again. I went to visit my boyfriend and we don't get to see each other often because of distance. However I am back and I am ready to get back into my love for** **Sekaiichi** **Hatsukoi and fanfiction! So who is ready for another One-Shot of The Start of Our Life Together? I know I am! Let's do this!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to their rightful owners. I just own the story below.**

 **Disney Movie Day**

It was a bright Sunday morning in Mid-September as I opened my eyes. Masamune was holding me tightly and smiling in his lopsided smile above me. I groaned as I rolled over facing away from him.

"Come on sleepyhead. It's time to wake up." Masamune kissed my cheek over and over.

"Masamune, it's too early!" I whined and tried to pull the blanket up higher. Masamune grabbed them and pulled them all the way down. I shivered as the chilly air of fall hit my body. "Masamune!" I sat up and gave him the death glare. He chuckled and kissed my lips. I blushed as he pulled away.

"You're so cute baby." Masamune giggled as he got out of bed. The blanket slid off his body as he stood up, giving me a perfect view of his beautiful body. My eyes looked over every inch of my perfect lover as he walked to his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and boxers and sweats. He turned around and I felt my mouth began to water.

"You having fun eye fucking me baby?" Masamune laughed as I became flustered.

"I-I don't kn-know what you are talking about..." I looked away with shy blush.

"You know Ritsu, you can look at my naked body all you want. It is yours and while you are at it, you can touch it. You can lick it and bite it and suck it. You can do everything my body." My breath become very deep as Masamune spoke in a husky purr.

I felt the bed drip as he sat next to me. I looked into his eyes as he came closer to me. He softly rubbed our lips together and rested his forehead on mine. "Masamune.." Masamune kissed my nose and pulled away.

"You know your still butt naked, my love." He winked and walked away. I gasped and looked down at myself.

"MASAMUNE!" I yelled out and heard his faintly chuckle. I growled and got my clothes as I walked into the bathroom.

I pulled on my clothes and brushed my teeth. As I walked out of the bathroom, I smelled something yummy coming from the kitchen. I followed my nose and found Masamune cooking us pancakes, eggs and bacon. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're in a good mood baby." Masamune flipped a pancake and turned around.

"Koishiteru babe." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. Masamune blushed lightly and smiled shyly.

"Koishiteru Ritsu." I smiled and let go of him. I walked over to the coffee maker and made us coffee. Masamune finished cooking when the coffee finished. I put the coffee on the table and got two forks out and set them down also. We said our prayer and dug into our food.

"So I was thinking we should be lazy today." I looked up at Masamune and gave him a confused look.

"Well I thought today we could eat a bunch of junk food and lay out on the couch. Maybe even do something I have been wanting to do with you."

"What is it babe?" Masamune looked down and cleared his throat.

"I was thinking we could have a Disney movie day." I stared at my boyfriend in shock.

"You like Disney movies?" Masamune blushed and cleared his throat again.

"Maybe..." I felt a giggle began to make its way up. Masamune looked at me in shocked as I started to laugh. He huffed and crossed his arms as I couldn't stop my laughing. "You know just because they are for kids doesn't mean adults can't watch them either." Masamune pouted as I tried to control my laugher.

After what seemed like forever, I finally calmed down. I wiped my tears away and smiled at him. "You are so cute baby. I am sorry I laughed. I just think it's really adorable and when you reacted that way, it was even more adorable." Masamune smiled shyly and grabbed his plate and mine. When he came back, he was still smiling shyly.

"So is that a yes?" I giggled and nodded.

"Yes I would love to be lazy, eat junk food and watch cheesy Disney movie with you babe." Masamune smiled brightly and went to the closet. When he came back, he had two bags of something, a big blanket and two pillows.

"What's in the bags baby?" Masamune smirked and put the blanket and pillows down. He turned the bags upside down and a ton of candy, chips, cake snacks and popcorn fell out. I felt my mouth began to water at all the junk food in front of me. Masamune chuckled and walked back to the kitchen. He pulled out two 2 litters of coke and set them on the table.

"I didn't know what kind of junk food you liked so I got all I could think of." Masamune said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"This is just perfect babe!" Masamune smiled and went to the bookcase. He pulled out of all the Disney movies he had and brought them over.

"Pick of the ones you want to watch baby. These are all my favorite Disney movies so I will watch any of these." I smiled and nodded. I looked through all of them and decided. The ones I picked where _Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, The little Mermaid, Pocahontas, The Lion King, Lilo and Stitch, Peter Pan and The Emperor's New Groove._ I held them out to Masamune as he chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing I woke you up early." I laughed as I walked to the couch. I sat down as Masamune put in the first movie. He came and sat down next to me as the opening for _Beauty and the Beast_ started.

Somehow during the movie, Masamune and I ended up cuddling under the blanket. My head was laying on his chest and my leg wrapped around his waist. One of his arms held me close and the other was behind the pillows. I watched as Gaston fell to his death and Belle helped the beast lay down.

 _"You came back."_

 _"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them.. Oh this is all my fault. If only I have gotten here sooner."_

 _"Maybe it's better... it's better this way."_

 _"Don't talk like that! You'll be alright. We're together now. Everything is going to be fine... You'll see."_

 _"At least I got to see you one last time... ahh..."_ I gasped as the beast was lying dead on the ground.

 _"NO! No! Please... Please! Please don't leave me!"_ I felt my heart start to break as I tighten my grip on Masamune shirt. I felt tears form in my eyes as I counited to watch. "I love you."

Masmaune tighten his grip on me as the tears fell. I smiled through my tears as the beast started to change back to a human.

 _"Belle... it's me!"_ I watched as Belle looked into the Beast's eyes.

 _"It is you."_ I smiled as she realized it really was him by his deep blue eyes. The beast touched her hair as the lean in to have their first kiss. I smiled big as the curse was lifted and everyone turned back into themselves. I heard Masamune let out a soft chuckle though his chest.

 _"… Certain as the sun._

 _Rising in the east._

 _Tale as old as time._

 _Song as old as rhyme._

 _Beauty and the beast._

 _Tale as old as time._

 _Song as old as rhyme._

 _Beauty and the beast..."_

"That was a really good movie! I never seen it before!" I giggled as I sat up so Masamune could put in another.

"You never seen it before?" Masamune stared at me in questioning shock. I nodded my head and told him why I hadn't.

"My parents didn't believe in TV when I was growing up. They only wanted me to read and work on becoming the next CEO. Matter of fact, I think the first time I ever really watched TV was with you." Masamune got this look of sadness. I tilted my head in confusion. "Masamune, are you okay?

"Ritsu you never really got to be a kid, did you?" I looked down and sighed sadly.

"No I didn't. I will admit there were times where I hated my family for not letting act my age. However, as I got older I realized there were children who probably had it worse than I did so I just tried to always be happy and positive."

"I'm sorry Ritsu. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have the greatest childhood either." I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Masamune. I'm sorry too." Masamune kissed my head and smile.

"You wanna finish our movie day?" I nodded happily and Masamune kissed me quickly and got up. He put in another movie and we got back into our cuddling mode as _Cinderella_ started.

 **TIME SKIP~~**

By the end of _The Lion king_ , it was 5o'clock. Masamune and I have ate most of the junk food and had already finished one bottle of coke.

"Hey baby, do you want to order in for dinner?" Masamune asked and he pulled out his phone.

"What do you wanna eat babe?"

"Is pizza okay love?" I smiled and nodded my head. We ended up getting Pepperoni Pizza and cheese breadsticks.

"Pizza should be here in thirty minutes baby. Do you wanna start another movie while we wait"? I thought about it and was about to say yes until an idea popped into my head.

"No. I have a better idea." I smirked as Masamune looked at me with a confused look. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him roughly. Masamune moaned deeply and pulled me closer. I push him down onto his back and straddled his waist. Our kiss became more heated as our hands roamed free. I could feel how hard he had become under my own erection and moaned softly.

"Ritsu I want you... Now!" Masamune tried to flip me over but I held him down. He whined as I kissed his neck.

"I just wanna make out." I licked his neck and he groaned.

"Why baby?" I pulled away from his neck and sat up. My ass pushed against his throbbing member.

"We never really made out before babe. We always just jumped right into the sex. Can I please live out something I wanted to do with you too?" I pleaded with him. He smirked and sat up.

"Alright we can make out love. I want to see how hot I can get you." Masamune rolled over and started to grind his erection onto mine. I moaned loudly and pushed back. I brought his face to mine and forced my tongue inside his mouth. Our tongue fought as our members rubbed against each other. My body was burning to be touched and my dick aching to be free. Masamune grinded on me harder and faster as my moans became louder. We counited like this for a while until I had enough and needed him. Just as I was about to rip off his clothes, the doorbell rang. Masamune pulled back and growled. I was panting and noticed how he was hard through his sweats.

"Fuck! I really hate that pizza guy now!" I let out a breathily laugh as Masamune got up. "Is it really noticeable?"

"Yeah it is." He groaned and run his hand through his hair.

"Fuck it. I highly doubt he will say anything anyways." Masamune walked to the bedroom and got his wallet. As he headed to the door, I got up and went to the kitchen.

I poured some cold water into the glass and took a big drink. _God that man always turns me on to the point I want to go crazy._

"You got a nice hard on there." I spit the rest of my water out as I heard another man's voice.

"Umm... yeah. Anyways how much for the pizza?"

"I'll give it to you for free if I can get your number. I love to see that thing in person." I felt rage raise up into my body as I stormed to the door and got in fount of Masamune.

"Ritsu?"

"Look here fucker. This is mine and not yours. He would never want someone like you so how about you take your god damn money and give us our pizza and get the fuck out?" He looked down and cleared his throat.

"That will be 2760.89 yen." I took the money from my wallet and threw it at him while taking our pizza and breadsticks. I slammed the door in his face and walked back into the living room. I put the food and went to the kitchen to get plates.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" I looked at Masamune and smiled.

"Yeah I am okay babe. Why?"

"Did you just get jealous?" Masamune smirked as heat began to raise to my cheeks.

"Maybe..." Masamune chuckled and smiled happily.

"Well aren't you a little jealous monster."

"It's not my fault! That fucking prick was asking for it! Like you would ever show him your dick! HA!" Masamune pulled me into a passionate kiss as he backed me into a wall.

"Koishiteru Ritsu. I never seen you like that before. It's really hot. I love that you are possessive over me." I sighed and hit his arm softly.

"You are mine Masamune. No one else can have you ever again. Koishiteru." Masamune smiled and kissed me again. We walked back into the living room and got some food. Masamune started _Lilo and Stitch_ and sat back down. After we finished eating, we laid back down in our same position.

 **TIME SKIP~~**

It was 12:30 by the time we finished all the movies. I sat up and stretched as Masamune turned off the TV.

"That was a lot of fun. I glad we did that." I giggled as Masamune ruffled my hair.

"Anything for you, my love."

"What now, my love?" Masamune smirked and stood up. He held out his hands and I took them. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"First, I am going to take you to the shower and make sweet love to you." I giggled and moaned softly while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Then what babe?"

"Then I am gonna take you to bed and make hard love to you." I groaned as I felt Masamune hands on my ass. "Then after that I'll hold you as we fall asleep and dream about you." I smiled and nodded. Masamune kissed me hard as he picked me up. We walked into the bathroom where the rest of our night began.

 **So I hope you guys liked this One-Shot! I know I did but then again I always love them! Again I am sorry for being gone so long but I promise I will not leave you again for a while! Stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving life"!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my loves! It has been a crazy couple of days! Lol but I am missing our happy couple and all of you. So... who is ready for another One-Shot? Let's do this!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **The Halloween Party**

 **(Masamune POV)**

"Masamune, do we have to go to this Halloween Party? I hate having to go to work when I don't need to." I giggled under my breath as my little Ritsu whined about going to Marukawa Publishing Halloween Party.

"Come on my little prince, it will only be a couple hours. After a couple of hours, we will come home and eat a bunch of candy while watching horror movies." Ritsu sighed and got off the bed. I walked to the mirror and looked at my costume.

I was dressed as _The Joker_ from _Suicide Squad._ I wearing a red dress shirt with three buttons undone and a silver and black suit jacket with black slacks. I had on brown dress boots and a green wigs. I turned around to find Ritsu in our vision of _Harley Quinn_ from the same movie. He was sitting on our bed while tying his black high top converse. I licked my lips as I stared at him.

Ritsu was wearing the red and blue "Property of Joker" jacket and "Daddy's Lil Monster" shirt that we cut up. He had put on a pair of old jeans short that we dyed red on the right and blue on the left with a black studded bullet belt hanging down on one side. He also had a white wig that was the same length as his hair on. He dyed it with red tips on one side and blue tips on the other. _God, he is so..._

"Babe I know I look hot but you shouldn't eye fuck me!" Ritsu looked up at me. His right eyebrow was raised and a cocky smirk of his own. I coughed when I got caught and Ritsu giggled. "Come here, we need the finishing touches." Ritsu grabbed the black face paint tube and I smiled as I walked over to him. I sat down on the bed and he stood between my legs. He raised my face up and started to draw on my "Tattoos". After he was done, I drew on his and smeared some red and blue paint on his eyes and lips.

"You know baby, I might want to keep these." I smacked Ritsu ass as he rolled his eyes and giggled.

"Whatever babe. Let's get this over with so we can come home." Ritsu walked out the door as I grabbed my keys and followed him out.

 _Tonight is gonna be a long night._

 **Time Skip~~**

We walked into the hotel they rented out for the night as everyone from work came up and told us we looked great. Some even had to ask who we were under it which made us laugh as they tried to figure it out. The hotel ball room was decked out in Halloween colors and fun decorations. There was a stage, some booths with food and games, a dancing area and a bar. I wrapped my arm around Ritsu's shoulder as we counited to walk around. I noticed his sight blush and held him even closer.

"Takano-san... we are at work." Ritsu went out of hold much to my disappointment and gave me a sad smile.

"I know. I just don't want you to get dragged away. I know you aren't big on parties and I don't want you to be uncomfortable love." Ritsu smiled softly and looked around. I turned my head in confusion until Ritsu wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I moaned lowly and pulled him closer. After a few minutes, he pulled away while grasping for sweet breath.

"Koishiteru puddin" I smirked and kissed him again. Ritsu smiled as he pulled away from me and looked around the ball room. "Hey babe, there are some games over there!" I looked to where Ritsu was taking about and back to him. I smiled softly as I looked at my adorable boyfriend. He was bouncing up and down on his tippy toes and excited about the games he could play.

"Well let's go play." Ritsu smiled brightly and grabbed my hand. He started to pull me over to them as I chuckled.

"Rittie!" Kisa attacked Ritsu with a bear hug almost knocking him to the ground.

"Hi Kisa-san. How are you tonight?" Ritsu asked as he struggled in his hold and losing his breath.

"Oi Kisa! You are crushing my boyfriend!" Kisa eyes widened as he let go of Ritsu. My love held his sides as he smiled shyly.

"Oh... I'm sorry Rittie! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kisa started to panic but Ritsu just chuckled.

"It's okay Kisa-san. I am alright."

"Oh thank god." Kisa chuckled. "As to the question you asked earlier, I am doing great! Yukina is having a lot of fun and seeing him happy makes me happy of course. How are you guys doing? By the way, you guys look amazing!"

"We are doing good so far. We were just about to go play some games. Thank you for liking them. Takano-san picked them out. I really like yours too." Kisa was dressed as a zombie with ripped and bloody clothes. He painted in green and had bloody gun shots and cuts. He also had a collar around his neck with a chain hanging down. Just as Ritsu and Kisa started to get into a deep conversation, Yukina walked over and smiled. He was dressed as a zombie hunter in a black vest and ripped shirt. He had combat boots and camo shorts. He gave himself cuts like Kisa and fingerless gloves on.

"Hey Yukina, how's it going?" I asked him while Ritsu left with Kisa to go get a drink.

"It's going great! Your job throws some great parties. Everyone is really nice too." Yukina chuckled.

"Yeah. We haven't had a party like this in a while but since Isaka became the CEO, he decided that everyone needed some fun." I chuckled.

"Those costumes are awesome! I love The Joker and Harley Quinn! I love how Ritsu dressed like a guy vision of him."

"Thank you. You guys look really cool too. I always loved zombies." Yukina and I were discussing our favorite zombie movies as Ritsu and Kisa came back.

"Look who we caught." Ritsu said as he handed me a beer. Hatori and Yoshino had joined the group. Hatori had dressed up as _Ash_ from _Pokémon_. Yoshino was wearing a _Pikachu_ footie pajama and had drawn red circles on his face.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I asked the two as I took a drink.

"We are doing good so far. They really went all out for this party." Hatori said and Yoshino was smiling happily.

"You guys all look so cool. I feel under dressed. I just put on my pajamas." Yoshino chuckled as we all joined in.

"Aw, it's okay Yoshino-san. I think you look super cute." Kisa smiled as Yoshino started blush. Hatori ruffled his hair while laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hatori hand Ritsu and Kisa something.

"Hey Yoshino~" Kisa and Ritsu sang as Yoshino turned to them. They threw soft Pokémon balls at him. "We choose you!" They both yelled and Yoshino blushed deeply. Yukina, Hatori and I chuckled at how cute our little loves were.

"Tori! Stop giving people Pokémon balls to throw at me!" Yoshino yelled at Hatori as he laughed.

"Sorry Chiaki. You are just so cute when you get mad my little Pikachu." Yoshino growled and turned to us.

"Anyways what are you guys doing for the rest of the night?" Yoshino asked as Hatori tried to stop chuckling.

"We were about to go play a game. You guys want to come?" Ritsu asked them as he took a drink. They all agreed and we headed over to the games. The games they had were the apple dunk, Halloween movie trivia, and Halloween feel box booth. They also had a photo booth, fortune-teller, and some booths with food.

Ritsu and I decided to do the Halloween feel box. The others went their own ways to play other games. I ended up figuring out what was in the box. It was a stuffed bear that was dressed like a vampire. I got to keep it for guessing right. As someone in a mask blindfolded Ritsu and lend him to the box, I thought it would be something like what I got but I was so wrong. When he reached my hand in, he looked confused but then his face got very pale. He screamed as he pulled his hand out. On Ritsu hand was a huge spider, Ritsu's second greatest fear.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Ritsu yelled as he pulled the blindfold off. I ran to him and lend the spider into a cup.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO DID THAT!?" I yelled as the man in a mask came up to us and pulled off his mask. It was Kirishima!

"Hello Takano. I thought you knew Yokozawa was running this booth and asked me to help!" Kirishima laughed as Yokozawa came up.

"I'm sorry Onodera, I couldn't resist it." Yokozawa chuckled.

"I'll get you guys back! Just you wait!" I walked away while pulling Ritsu with me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was so scary and gross." I hugged him close to me and kissed his head.

"You want to go home now?" Ritsu shook his head and pointed to the photo booth.

"I wanna take pictures babe." Ritsu smiled and pulled me over to it.

We got in and Ritsu put in some money. We picked the Halloween zombie hearts theme and sat back ready to pose. When we got out and looked at them, they made me smile and chuckle. The first one, we smiled while Ritsu held up bunny ears behind my head. The second one, I kissed his cheek causing him to blush deeply. The third one was of me smiling with all my love as Ritsu covered his face. In the last one, Ritsu was holding onto my shirt as he pulled me into a kiss. My face was full of shock and love. Ritsu was still a blushing mess but I could see the trace of a smile forming.

"Thank you for taking pictures with me babe." Ritsu smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome baby." We walked around some more taking to people about random shit. As the night went on, Ritsu and I were both getting very tired and were ready to go home.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go home yet? It is getting late." I asked Ritsu and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Yeah I am babe. I wanna go watch our movies now." I nodded and we started to walk out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce our winners for best customs! Drum roll please!" I heard Isaka voice over the speakers. The drum started to play and stopped after a second. "The winners are... The Joker and the male vision of Harley Quinn!"

Ritsu and I stopped dead in our tracks as everyone cheered for us. As we turned around, a light landed on us and we had no choice but to go to Isaka. We walked on the stage and faced the crowd.

"Congratulation you guys! As a prize, you get a two week paid vacation!" Isaka clapped and everyone cheered. We smiled and thanked them. As the three of us headed off the stage, Isaka asked who we were.

"It's us Isaka. Takano Masamune and Onodera Ritsu. You know, we don't look that different." Isaka laughed.

"I really didn't noticed. I guess I should of know from your eyes. You two are the only ones with green and amber eyes. Anyways, you guys can use it whenever you want. Please just give me a couple days' notice." Isaka waved bye and he went on his way.

"Let's get out of here before someone else stops us." Ritsu laughed and nodded. We walked out of the party and headed to my car.

"Well did you at least have fun, baby?" I asked Ritsu as I took his hand.

"Yeah I did. It was a pretty fun party even when a spider was on me."

"You wanna help me get them back. I know Yokozawa worse fear and I'm pretty sure I could find out Kirishima." I smirked evilly as Ritsu slowly got an evil smile of his own.

 **Time Skip~~**

Ritsu and I walked into the elevator at our apartment complex.

"What movie do you want to watch first babe?" Ritsu asked as he smiled up at me.

"Halloween? I don't know why but I love that Michael Myers." Ritsu laughed and raised his eyebrow.

"You got the hots for a killer babe."

"Oh you know it love." We laughed as we stepped off the elevator but our laughed soon died as we saw who was waiting for us. In fount of Ritsu old apartment was Haitani. I growled deep in my throat as Ritsu tightened his hold on my hand.

"Good evening Haitani-san. Is there something you need?" Ritsu asked kindly as I rolled my eye.

"Yeah there is. I was wondering when we were finally going to go out on a date Onodera-kun." I growled more loudly and stepped forward. Ritsu put his hand on my chest and shook his head.

"Haitani-san I thought I made it clear before that I didn't want to be with you like that. I am in love with Takano-san and he's my boyfriend so I'm asking you to leave and stay out of my life." I looked at Ritsu with shock. He was blushing very light pink but he held his ground. Haitani started to laugh and looked at Ritsu with a twisted hate.

"Oh come on Onodera-kun. You really want to be with a guy like him. He is a player who doesn't know anything about love or how to keep his dick in his pants. If you really choose him , you will end up like all of his little toys." Ritsu let his hand fall off my chest. Haitani came closer to us and looked Ritsu in the eyes. "He doesn't love you. He can't love anybody. He is just an asshole who loves to break little boys and girls like you." I got in front of Ritsu and started to yell.

"Alright Haitani! That's enou..." Time seemed to stand still as a loud thud was heard though the apartment floor. I looked down to find Haitani groaning on the floor while holding his face. My head turned to Ritsu who was standing over him.

"What the fuck!? Why did you punch me!?" Haitani looked up at Ritsu.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about him like that! You don't know him and you don't know me. If I get hurt by him then that my problem to deal with. You are nothing but a sick twisted fucker who thinks that using mind games and your body will get you anything you want. I hate people like you. You make me sick. Stay away from me. Stay away from Masamune. If I ever see you again, I'll make sure you will leave in a body bag. Now get OUT!" My mouth dropped in shock. Haitani got up and started to walk away. Ritsu turned to me and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ritsu asked as I tried to find something to say.

"Ritsu... You stood of for me... You hit Haitani... Why?"

"Nobody talks shit about you in front of me Masamune. They don't get a say in who you are and they don't get a say in who I love." I smiled and reached for my love. I hugged him close to me. Ritsu pulled away and took my hand. We went into our apartment and sat on the couch. I took Ritsu right hand and looked at it. It was still little red so I went and got an ice pack. I took his hand and kissed it and placed the ice pack on it. Ritsu blushed as a small smile made its way onto his face.

"Ritsu thank you. No one has ever done that for me. You have no idea how much that meant to me. There is no one in this world who could ever take your place. There is no one out there like you. Koishiteru Onodera Ritsu." Ritsu smiled happily and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Koishiteru Takano Masamune. You're the only one for me." I kissed him softly as we fell onto the couch. Ritsu tangled his hand in my hair and moaned softly. The rest of our night was history.

 _Let's just say we never did get to watch those movie._

 **The end... for now! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this One-Shot. I know I did! We are coming to an end in this group of One-Shots in my series. The next story in our series is gonna be full of drama and love! Anyways... Stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my loves! I am in a writing mood and I finally have some free time! So who is ready for another One-Shot? Let's jump right in!**

 **Warning: This will contain some lime!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Don't worry babe! Nurse Ritsu is at your service.**

It was a chilly Monday afternoon in late November. Today was the beginning of the cycle and everyone was back normal... well not everyone.

"AH-CHOO!" Masamune wiped his nose and he went back to talking on the phone. I stared at him with worry as he went into a coughing fit. He woke up this morning with a fever but he wouldn't stay home. I sighed as I stood up from my chair. I took the elevator down to the sales department and knocked on Yokozawa door.

"Come in." A grumpy voice said as I opened the door. He looked up from his work as his face got a look of surprise. "Hey Onodera. What can I help you with?"

"Yokozawa, Takano-san is really sick and I am worried about him. Can you call in sick from him and I? I would have asked someone else but they are on break and I don't know where Isaka is." Yokozawa sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Are you guys going to be able to get back to your apartment okay? I can give you a ride if you need it." I shook my head.

"Takano-san drove us here. I can drive us back home."

"Alright I'll call you two in. Be careful and make sure he gets better." I bowed and thanked him. I left the room and headed back to our department. Masamune had his head on his arms as he coughed again.

"Takano-san come on. I am taking you home." I walked to him and run my hand though his hair. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I have to stay here with you. I don't want you to be alone." I sighed and grabbed his bag. I put his work inside and put it on my shoulder. I walked to my desk and did the same. I walked to Masamune who was staring at me in confusion.

"Come on. We are going home. I already got us called in." Masamune stood up slowly and followed me out. As we walked to the car, he took my hand. He coughed into his elbow and then gave me a weak smile.

"Are you going to take care of me?" I smiled softly and nodded my head. When we got to the car, I unlocked it and got into the driver's side. Masamune looked at me with his confused/'what the fuck are you doing' look. I started the car and rolled the window down.

"I have driver's license babe. I just don't have a car." Masamune walked over to the other side and got in. He looked at me with a warning glare.

"Don't wreck my car. She's my beauty." I laughed I pulled out of the parking garage.

"I can see where I stand when it comes to your 'beauty'. Maybe I should wreak it now." I joked as Masamune smirked and he leaned towards me.

"Ritsu I wouldn't do that if I would you. If you wreak this car, you can only imagine the punishment waiting for you." I blushed bright red and pushed him away when we stopped at a red light. He laughed loudly but soon his laugher died and turned into a horrible death cough.

"Masamune... You sound horriable. Do you want to go to the hospital?" I looked at him with all the worry I felt for my love. He shook his head and laid his head on the window.

"I am okay baby. I just need to rest." I sighed and headed home. I made a quick stop at the drug store to get some medicine. When I pulled into his parking stop, I shook him gently. "Hmm..." He mumbled as I kissed his head.

"Come sleepy head, we are home." He slowly opened his eyes and nodded. We got out of the car and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and turned to Masamune. "Lean down babe." He put his head down to my level. I put my forehead against him and pulled back fast. "You're burning up!"

"I know. I don't feel good at all." He laid his head on my shoulder and held him close to me.

"Don't worry babe. I'll take care of you." I smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Nurse Ritsu is at your service."

He chuckled softly and nodded his head. We walked into our apartment and I put everything on the table. I walked into the bedroom and got some sweats and a cotton shirt out. Masamune came in and leaned on the doorway.

"What do you wanna wear babe?" I asked him as I went to his dresser.

"Same as you love." I pulled out clothes for him. I walked into the bathroom and rolled up my sleeves. I started a bath for him. I walked back into the bedroom to find Masamune laying down.

"Are you awake babe?" Masamune sat up slowly but still ended up coughing and wheezing. "I ran you a bath but first you need to take some medicine." He groaned and he rolled over. I chuckled as I went to go get the coughing medicine and came back to find my Masamune hiding under the covers. I sighed as I walked over to him. "Masamune please come out. I know you hate taking medicine but you have to take it so you can get better."

"I don't want too." I sighed and I pulled the cover off him. He sat up and held in his cough while glaring at me.

"You need to take your medicine babe. Please don't be childish right now!"

"You hate taking medicine too! You always fight me and I have to hold you down!" I tried to hold him down but Masamune started to fight me. He ended up coughing even worse. I jumped back as his wheezing became even worse. I sighed deeply and sat down. I rubbed his back slowly while coming up with a plan.

"Masamune... Calm down babe. I'll make you a deal. If you take the medicine, I'll take a bath you." He smiled happily as he nodded his head. I poured some into a spoon and held it to his mouth. He swallowed it and cringed after. I chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. I took his hand and lead us to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and looked at my love. He was staring me up and down while licking his lips.

"Babe..." He looked up and coughed as light blush covered his cheeks. I giggled as I shook my head. "No sex while you're sick babe." He pouted as I stepped closer to him and slide my hands into his shirt. He smirked and pulled me closer. I chuckled and took off his shirt. I undid his jeans and slide them down along with his boxers. He took my hand and got into the tub. I got in between his legs and laid back.

"Ritsu can I wash you?" I blushed as I nodded my head. He smiled happily and began to wash me. After he was done, he asked me to do him. I said no at first because I was already getting too excited but he whined about how he was sick. I sighed and did what he asked while trying not to become hard.

"I know you are getting excited baby~" Masamune sang softly in my ear. I moaned quietly as he licked my ear. He slide his hand down my stomach as he kissed my neck. His fingers slide along the tip of my member as I started to harden. I groaned and pulled him in a kiss. His tongue traced my lips as I opened my mouth for him to enter. Our tongues danced slowly as I started to moan. Masamune wrapped his hand around my erected member and started to tug slowly. I groaned as I pulled him closer until Masamune sickness clicked back into my head. I slowly pushed him away and took myself out of his hand. Masamune whined and tried to grab me again but I shook my head.

"Masamune please... You are really sick babe. Once you get better, I promise we will make love as much you want." He sat back and sighed. We got out and put on our clean clothes. I put him in bed and laid down next to him. He soon fell asleep while wheezing and gasping. I kissed his forehead and snuggled closer to him. He smiled in his sleep and wrapped his arm around me. I soon found myself falling into a deep sleep.

 **Ritsu's Dreamland~~**

 _It was a warm, sunny day as I relaxed by our pool with my feet in the water. Masamune was mowing the lawn as our two little ones were playing in backyard playground._

 _"Daddy! Daddy!" I turned around to find my little girl running toward me. She was smiling happily and holding something in her hands. I chuckled and picked her up._

 _"What is it my princess?" She opened her hands and showed me a baby_ _Nihon no waisei hikō risu. She giggled as it ran up her arm._

 _"Aww that's so cute sweetie but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded her head as I put her down. Our little boy came up to us and smiled at the squirrel._

 _"Do you want to hold him Otōto?" He blushed and nodded as he held out his hands. Masamune walked over to us and smiled as our son giggled as the squirrel licked his fur. Masamune kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me._

 _"You're really sweaty babe." I tried to get out of his hold but he just held me tighter. Our kids giggled as Masamune started to tickle me. I laughed as I tried to get away from him. He chased me around the pool until I turned quickly and he fell into it. Masamune popped back up and glared at us. I laughed harder as my kids fell to the ground laughing and holding their sides._

 _"Baby can you please help out?" I wiped my eyes and held out my hand. He took it and smirked evilly. I yelped as I was pulled into the cold water. I came back up and growled._

 _"TAKANO MASAMUNE!" I yelled at him as he cracked up and our kids rolled on the ground. I smiled evilly and grabbed our little prince. He yelped loudly as I tossed him in and then grabbed our daughter and did the same. They came out and yelled at me._

 _"Oi! Don't yell at your daddy!" Masamune raised his voice and the kids pouted. He chuckled and hit them with water. We started a water war while laughing and having fun. After everyone calmed down, I pulled Masamune into a long kiss._

 _"Daddy and Papa are making out!" Our daughter said as our little ones covered their eyes. We laughed as we pulled away and smiled._

 _I'm the luckiest man in the world._

 **End of Ritsu's Dream~~**

I woke up with the biggest smile as I looked at Masamune. I kissed his cheek and checked his fever. It seems to have went down a little. I smiled and got out of the bed. I went into the kitchen and decided to try and make some soup for Masamune. I rolled up my sleeves and got out a pot. I found a cookbook in one of the drawers and found a recipe for chicken noddle soup. I looked around the kitchen and lucky found everything I needed. I took a deep breath and raised my fist in determination. _You can do this Ritsu!_

 **30 minutes later~~**

The soup was done and I tried the best I could. It didn't taste horrible and it even looks good! _Finally I did something right! I guess Masamune cooking lessons really did pay off._

I got two bowls and two spoons. I pulled out a tray and poured the soup into the bowls. I got out two _Coca Cola_ cans from the fridge. I put them on the tray long with spoons and the bowls. I went back into the bed room and put the tray on the nightstand. I walked back to the table and got the fever medicine and the cooling patch. As I walked back into the room, Masamune was groaning in his sleep. I frowned as I got closer to the bed. He put his hand on the side of the bed I sleep on and felt around.

"Masamune..." I reached out to him.

"Ritsu don't leave me!" I took ahold of his shoulders and shook him gently. He opened his eyes and sat up fast. "Ritsu..." He started to cough again as I rubbed his back.

"Masamune it's okay. It was just a bad dream." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I kissed his head and held him right back. After a while, he let go and smiled shyly. His face was flushed from his cold and his eyes were fogged over. "I made us some soup for dinner. We should eat it before it gets cold. I also brought you some medicine to help with your fever and I want you to take some more cough medicine too." He groaned again but did what I asked of him.

We laid back on the headboard as we ate our dinner.

"Ritsu this is really good!" Masamune smiled as he dug into his food. I chuckled happily and took a sip of my drink.

"Babe slow down or your gonna get sick." Masamune pouted and lowed his bowl from his mouth. He ate more slowly but then stopped completely. "What's wrong?" I frowned as I put my bowl down.

"Ritsu feed me~" He sang softly as he smiled. I gave him a lopsided smile and sighed.

"You love being a baby when you're sick, don't you?" Masamune nodded happily and handed me his bowl.

"Please Ritsu~"

"Alright babe but only because I love you." I picked up the spoon and held it to his mouth. "Say ahh~"

"Ahhh~" Masamune opened his mouth as I gave fed him the soup. I giggled as he smiled happily.

"I have an idea!" Masamune explained happily. He picked up my bowl. "You feed me and then I'll feed you!" I laughed happily and nodded. Masamune and I fed each other our food while smiling happily. After we finished , I took our bowls back to the sink and wash them quickly. I went back my Masamune to find him laying down and looking at his phone.

"Whatcha doin babe?" I asked as I crawled into our bed. I laid my head on his chest.

"Looking at my pictures." He kissed my head and showed me the phone. I giggled as I saw picture after pictures of us and some of me.

"You take all of pictures of us." He smiled happily and nodded.

"It's because I love you so much. I think I take way more of you though." He showed me all the pictures of me. I stared at the pictures in wonder. There was so many pictures of me pouting, smiling, reading, working, laughing, glaring, blushing and just staring off into space. I looked at my boyfriend in shock as he shyly smiled. "Please don't be mad baby. I just love you a lot and you are so adorable. All the pictures are really good too." I blushed deeply and smiled.

"Thank you Masamune. You are right. All of them are really good and I feel very loved." He smiled and kissed me softly. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a couple of minutes and smiled.

"Thank you Ritsu for taking care of me. My parents never did that when I sick and it hurt me a lot. Yokozawa always tried to take of me when I was sick but I never really wanted him to do. I was grateful for anything he did for me but I always hated it because I felt weak." Masamune gave me a weak smile. "When I was sick or alone or upset, I always thought of your smiling face. It got me through a lot of hard times. I remember thinking about when you did come back, I would one day wake up to your smiling face every day." He took my hand and kissed it. "Koishiteru Ritsu. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I felt tears form into my eyes as Masamune kissed my cheek.

"Koishiteru my love. You are the only one for me." I kissed him softly.

The rest of the night we talked about our favorite things and things we disliked. Masamune asked me about my time in England and smiled happily as I told him everything I could think of. We fell asleep in each other's arms and dreamed about our own little happily ever after's together.

 **Four Days Later~~**

"Hey Ritsu! It's time to wake up love! I feel like a thousand bucks thanks to my little nurse." Masamune pulled the covers off me as I fell into my own coughing fit.

"Oh no! Ritsu, I got you sick." Masamune frowned and I started to wheeze. "Don't worry love! I'll take care of you too. Call me nurse Masamune!" I groaned as I rolled over in bed.

 **Poor Ritsu. Somehow I have a feeling nurse Masamune is alittle bit of pervert. Lol just kidding... or am I? Dun dun dun... lol! So I hope you guys like this One-Shot! I know in the last two One-shot I made Ritsu take care of Masamune but I have seen A LOT of fanfictions when Masamune takes care of Ritsu or Ritsu gets hurt. I'm not hating on them just to be clear because I love them also. I just wanted Ritsu take care of his Masamune because in any relationship, both of them have to help and support each other. Anyways... Stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**

 **P.S. Nihon no waisei hikō risu means Japanese dwarf flying squirrel.**

 **P.S.S. Otōto means little bother.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! How have you been? I know it's been a long time. I was going through a hard time and my job takes up a lot of my time. However, I really missed writing and all of you. I can't promise I will post a story everyday but I will promise I will try to post a story at least 2 times a week. So, without further ado... Let's jump right back in!**

Disclaimer **: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to the rightful owners. I just own the stories below.**

 **Happy Birthday Babe~**

 **Masamune POV**

As I rolled over in bed, I looked over at the alarm clock. There was only an hour before Ritsu and I had to go to work. I groaned and shut my eyes. I rolled back over and touched the bed in search for my Ritsu. I shot up from the bed when I didn't feel him. Panic started to fill up my body as I looked around the room. Something filled my nose as I got out of bed. I pulled on my sweats and walked out of the room. In the kitchen, Ritsu was making coffee and setting the table.

"Good morning baby. What is all this?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well... This is me trying to cook you something for breakfast. I made eggs and pancakes but I don't know if it tastes good." Ritsu blushed as he placed the coffee and food on the table. I smiled and kissed his neck softly.

"You didn't have to do this babe. Thank you so much. I'm sure I will love it no matter what." Ritsu smiled as he took the seat across from me. We said our prayer and Ritsu watched me as I took the first bite.

"It tastes good baby. Just needs a little salt on the eggs." I smiled at him as we finished our meal.

After we finished eating, Ritsu got up and started to clear the table. I went to help him but he swatted my hands away.

"Stay there! I have a surprise for you." He walked back in the kitchen and returned with a box. I raised my eyebrow in question and took the box.

"Ritsu, what is this?" He smiled shyly as blush made its way up to his checks and ears.

"Happy Birthday babe." I looked down in surprise _._

 _I forgot today was my birthday and tomorrow is Christmas. I've been so busy with work and my new life with Ritsu. Good thing I got everyone's gifts. I wonder if Ritsu and I will have time today to set up the tree for the get together tomorrow._

"Aren't you gonna open it?" I heard Ritsu say and my head shot up.

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry I just forgot it was my birthday and Christmas is tomorrow." Ritsu frowned as I sighed.

"Are you okay babe?" I frowned and nodded my head.

"Yeah I am. Just thinking about the get together tomorrow. It will be the first time I ever really spent christmas with everyone. Not to mention this is my first real birthday with you." I looked down at the box again and started to rip off the paper. I opened it up and found a cat plushie. I smiled happily as I looked up at my love. He blushed deep red again, but the look I love so much light up his face.

"I have two more gifts for you but you will get those later." I stood up and gave him a long passionate kiss. Ritsu moaned softly into my mouth and I pulled back.

"If you make sounds like that we are gonna be late for work." I smacked his ass and he yelped. I chuckled as I kissed his forehead. "Come on, let's get ready for work. Only one more day until our break."

 **Time Skip~**

As we walked into work, everyone jumped out of their seats.

"Good morning boss and Happy birthday!" Kisa jumped up and down.

"Happy Birthday Takano-san!" Hatori and Mino joined. Except, Hatori wasn't bouncing like a five-year-old.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I smiled but then sighed and... "NOW GET BACK TO WORK OR WE WON'T GET OUR BREAK!"

I laughed quietly as everyone including Ritsu jumped into the seats and started to work. I put my things down on my desk and walked to the vending machine.

"Oi Masamune!" I heard the familiar yell of my best friend Yokozawa as I bended down to grab my coffee. I stood up and turned around.

"Ugh, can you not yell like that so early in the morning?" I looked at him as I opened my coffee.

"Shut up asshole!" Yokozawa sighed and got his own coffee. "Happy birthday." I smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks. I'm happy I finally get to spend Christmas and my birthday with Ritsu without him fighting me." I smiled bigger as he chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy Masamune. Speaking of Christmas, I know we all agreed to have a get together but I have a favor to ask." I looked at him and tilted my head. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Can I bring someone and their daughter?"

I choked my coffee and I processed what my friend just asked me. "You have someone and a daughter?"

"NO!" Yokozawa sighed and looked down. "Yes... His name is Zen Kirishima and he has a 10-year-old daughter named Hiyori. They... well he is my boyfriend... and Hiyori is like my daughter."

I stood there shocked that Yokozawa actually admitted that. He looked down as he swayed from foot to foot. A smile slowly made its way onto my face.

"Of course, they can come Yokozawa. I'm glad you finally found someone. Besides everyone else is bring their lover." Yokozawa half smiled as he nodded. "Zen Kirishima... Have I seen him before?"

"He is Editor-In-Charge of _The Kan_ and Chief Editor of _Shounen Departmen_ t and _Japun Magazine_ here."

"Oh yeah. I've met him a couple times." Yokozawa nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Also, can you not mention that I'm dating her father? I think we should wait to tell her until she is a little bit older." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I understand. I'll make sure everyone keeps that a secret." Yokozawa smiled gratefully and we went back to our own departments. I walked into Kisa laughing at Ritsu. He was blushing mess again and I shook my head.

"OI! GET BACK TO WORK!" I threw my empty can at Kisa's head as I roared. He fell out of his chair.

"Yes Boss." Kisa replied weakly.

 _ **Today is going to be a long day.**_

 **TIME SKIP~**

I stood up as I sighed happily. "Good job everyone. You all worked really hard this year. Enjoy your break." Everyone cheered happily and started to pack up their things.

"Takano-san, what time should we meet at your place?" Hatori asked as we all walked out of the department.

"Be there at noon." They nodded while smiling. We all got on the elevator but before we all could part ways. "Oi! Yokozawa is bring his lover and his daughter. Don't let the poor ten-year-old know about our sex lives."

 **"WHAT!?"** I heard of them yell as I grabbed Ritsu's hand and ran away.

"Masamune slow down!" Ritsu yelled out as I pulled him into the subway. I laughed as I sat down in a seat while Ritsu grasped for breath. "Why did you do that baka?"

"If we would have stayed there, they would have asked us a hundred questions." Ritsu glared at me as I started to pout. "It's my birthday baby. Please don't be mad. Koishiteru."

Ritsu sighed while shaking his hand. I tugged on his hand to bring him down on the seat. I laid my head on his shoulder. As I looked up at him, I saw a slow smile makes its way onto his face.

"So, what are we doing for the rest of the night?" I asked as I lifted my head.

"Well we have to put the tree up and the gifts have to go under the tree." Ritsu smiled and stood up. "However, I got something planned before that." I felt my eyebrows push together as he took my hand. The subway doors open and I was pulled out into the cold night.

Ritsu smiled happily as he dragged me into the busy night of downtown Toyko.

"Ritsu, Where the heck are we going?!" I asked him while he stopped in front of a restaurant.

"It's your birthday baka. Why wouldn't I take you out?" Ritsu asked me with his 'are you stupid' smirk.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that mister or I'll make sure you have a sore back in the morning." I smirked back at him. Ritsu smirk only got bigger as he grabbed my jacket to pull me down.

"I look forward to it." He whispered seductively in my ear. I felt a nose bleed coming on as Ritsu opened the door for us.

"Onodera for two." Ritsu told the usher as he nodded and led us to our table.

The table was lit by candles and there was a bouquet of roses right in the middle. There was a huge chandelier hanging down and the room was decorated with old art.

 _This place looks really expensive..._

"Ritsu, how much is this place gonna cost?" I asked him as soon as the usher left.

"Babe, don't worry about it. You over work yourself all the time and I thought this might be a nice break. You deserve it." I smiled shyly as Ritsu reached over and laid his hand on mine. "Koishiteru Takano Masamune and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you love. You're the best." We looked at our menu and I figured out it was an Italian place.

 _I have been craving chicken alfredo lately._

When our waiter came, Ritsu ordered the finest bottle of champagne. I whipped my head towards him as the waiter smiled and said 'Very good Sir'. He walked away as I stared at my boyfriend in shock.

"Okay... I know I pay you but... do I pay you that good?" Ritsu laughed and shook his head.

"Masamune, I live with you now so all my money isn't being spend on bills except my phone bill." I nodded my head in understanding. "Even though I have offered to help with the bills." Ritsu added under his breath.

"I heard that smart mouth." I smirked as a light shade of pink covered Ritsu cheeks. "You are a blushing mess today. I love it."

"Shut up baka!" I laughed as Ritsu blushed more.

 _I'm glad we go to this point in the relationship. We can play with each other now without me worrying about my love leaving again and Ritsu is more open about our relationship and how much he really loves me. I couldn't ask for more in life._

"Here is your champagne Sir." The waiter poured champagne into our glasses and stood back up. "Are you ready to order?" He looked at both of us with a smile.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo with a side salad." I told him as I handed him the menu. He wrote down my order and took my menu. He turned and smiled at Ritsu a little too brightly for my taste.

"And for you Sir?" _Hmmmm..._

"Umm... I'll have the Creamy Tomato Parmesan Chicken with a side salad and can we have an order of bread sticks." Ritsu smiled at him and handed him the menu.

"Of course, you can. I'll even throw the breadsticks in for free Sir." He smiled more and took the menu from Ritsu. Only he touched his hand and pulled away very slowly.

I cleared my throat loudly as he whipped his head back to me. I raised my eyebrows as he turned red. He bowed and hurried away.

 _ **Prick... he is my hot date. Matter a fact, he is my boyfriend. I'll smack that smile right off your face son of a bitc...**_

Ritsu's giggling stopped my train of thought. I raised my eyebrow at him as he tried to cover his laugher with a cough.

"What?" I asked while faking innocence. He smirked as he leaned forward.

"You didn't think I didn't just notice all that did you?" He giggled again as he reached for his glass. "You are one jealous man babe."

"I protect what's mine." I said as I reached for my glass. Ritsu rasied his and smile.

"Here is to your first real birthday with me and many more to come." We clicked our glasses and took a drink. It went down smoothly and just the right amount of coolness.

We shared stories about our childhood birthdays while we waited for out dinner. I learned Ritsu also had many birthdays without his parents due to the company. I never really thought about how Ritsu probably also grew up without his parents. We have something else in common.

Our food came and we said our prayer. We both drove into our food and hummed in the wonderful taste.

"This is really good." He smiled as he shoved more into his mouth. I chucked as I watched my adorable boyfriend enjoy his meal.

 **Time Skip~**

Ritsu paid for the check and I was about to get up before he stopped me.

"Hold on! I wanna give you your second gift for the night." I smiled shyly again as I took my seat. Ritsu pulled out another smaller box and handed it to me. I opened it up and saw that it was a book I have been trying to find for quite some time. I smiled happily at Ritsu as he leaned forward again.

"Do you like it?" I reached over and held Ritsu chin. I kissed him softly. I don't care if anyone saw us. I don't care what they would think. All I care about right now is my amazing boyfriend and how much I really love him and how much he loves me. I pulled back to find Ritsu smiling softly and looking at me with so much love in his eyes I could hardly breathe.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you so much. Koishiteru." Ritsu smiled brightly and stood up.

"Come on birthday boy. We still have to set up the tree and then I have one more gift for you." I nodded and stood up.

 **Time Skip~**

"HAHAHA!" I laughed loudly as Ritsu was telling me a story about his childhood.

"Oi! It can happen to anyone!" I closed the door to our apartment while trying to control my laugher.

"I don't know anyone who runs into a door 3 times because he was so shocked about a part in his favorite book." Ritsu huffed as we slipped off our shoes and went inside.

"Whatever. That still shocks the shit out of me everything I read it." I shook my head as I went into the spare room. I opened the closest and pulled out the Christmas tree we brought. I grabbed the bag with all the gifts and went into the living room.

"Alright baby. Where should we put these bad boys." I asked as I put the bag and tree down.

"Put it by the window." Ritsu smiled as he pointed at what he thought was the perfect shot. I chuckled and nodded my head.

We took out the tree and started to put it together. Ritsu started to put on the lights as I finished fluffing it out. Once he was done, we put on the rainbow-colored ornaments we brought.

"You think they will get the joke with the rainbow ornaments." Ritsu chuckled as we finished.

"I'm sure they will." I pulled out the star and put it on top of the tree. "All most done." I smiled as I opened the bag. I handed the gifts to Ritsu as he put them all under the tree. I turned off the lights as we stared at our tree. It has honestly been a long time since I ever put up a Christmas tree.

I smiled as I looked at Ritsu. He was smiling brightly again while staring at the tree. Outside it had begun to snow and the street lights shinned against the snowflakes. I took a couple steps back and pulled out my phone. I snapped a picture of my personal heaven. Ritsu shining brightly with our Christmas tree lit up with happiness and calming snow flowing outside.

Ritsu turned around and smiled. "Are you ready for your last gift?"

I nodded my head as I smiled happily.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say." I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard Ritsu run into the bedroom. I laughed quietly under my breath. "Okay. Open them."

I slowly opened my eyes. Ritsu smiled as looked up with his eyes. I followed his eyes and saw mistletoe above our heads. I smiled slowly as Ritsu came closer. I leaned down and our lips touched. I pulled him close as our kiss deepens. I slid my tongue into his mouth as he fought for dominance. I smirked into the kiss and squeezed his tight little ass. He grasped and I bit his lip.

When we pulled away, my body was crying for more. Ritsu looked at the time on the clock as he smiled slowly until he was shining like the sun.

"Merry Christmas Masamune." I kissed him quickly and picked him up. I spun him around and kissed him again when I put him down.

"Merry Christmas Ritsu." I kiss his neck. "Now... about making you sore..."

 **So, there it is you guys! I really missed this. I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote this story. I missed all of you so much. I hope I can stick to this without something getting in the way again. Like I said before I can't promise I'll post everyday but I will try to at least twice a week. Anyways... Stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life".**

 **P.S. The last gift was Ritsu himself. I didn't know if I made that clear enough. Lol**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm back for another fluffy and exciting One-shot. I actually got word on my phone now so I can write on the go :3 lol Sorry I'm excited for this. I'M READY! LET'S DO THIS!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the stories below.**

 **Merry Christmas** **Maiden Club!**

I woke up to the feeling of Masamune kissing my neck. I groaned as I rolled over to face him.

"Good morning Babe." I yawned as I rubbed my eye.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep good?" Masamune asked as he held me tighter.

"Well I did until _someone_ decided to wake me up." I glared at my boyfriend as he chuckled at me.

"I couldn't resist. You are just too cute plus it's Christmas baka." I sat up quickly as I looked at the time.

 _ **Shit it's 11:20 AM!**_

"Babe! The guys will be here soon! We haven't even started making the food and we are naked!" I tired to jump out of bed. Masamune pulled me back on the bed and laid on top of me. "MASAMUNE!"

He only laughed as I struggled to get free. "Ritsu I already started making the food. It should be ready after we open gifts. Your clothes are ready in the bathroom and I already took a shower."

"Oh… then why you not dress?"

"I like being naked with you in bed" He kissed my neck again as I felt my face heat up.

"TAKANO MASAMUNE!"

 **Time Skip~**

Just as I opened the door to our bathroom, I heard the familiar low voice of Yokozawa.

"Merry Christmas!" I walked out just in time to see a little girl shout happily while throwing her arms up. "Hello, my name is Hiyori."

"Well Hi, my name is Takano Masamune." I watched as my overbearing boyfriend smiled happily and talked in a cheerful voice.

"Do I get that kind of welcome Bakano?"A man behind Yokosuka said as he smiled cockily.

"BITE ME KIRISHIMA!" I hid my smile behind my hand as Masamune went from "happy father mood" to the grumpy man I fell in love with. Kirishima just laughed as they all took their shoes off and coats. When they came into the house, I welcomed them like I would anyone else.

"Hello I'm Onodera Ritsu, Taknao's bo..." I looked down at the smiley girl and decided to change my wording. "Roommate."

"Oh, so this the infamous "Pain-in-the-ass" Onodera I've heard of." Kirishima tilted his head as Yokozawa turned into a blushing mess. I looked at both of them with shocked as Masamune coughed into his fist. "I'm just being an ass. I'm Kirishima Zen and this is _our_ daughter Hiyori." I noticed he said _our_ while looking at Yokozawa. I smiled as I looked at all of them. Yokozawa was blushing as he hit Kirishima as Hiyori giggled watching them.

 _I glad Yokozawa found his own vision of happiness with them. They are like one happy family._

I looked at Masamune and saw he was smiling at his best friend also. The doorbell rang again as everyone stopped and looked at it. I went up to the door and opened it, only to be attack by a sudden bear hug.

"Merry Christmas Ri-chan!" Kisa said happily as he threw his arms around me while I almost fell from his sudden attack.

"Hey Kisa-san." I said as he let go and stepped back. Hatori, Yoshino and Yukina all stood behind Kisa-san as they all smiled and waved. "Hey guys. Merry Christmas. I'm glad you guys could make it."

As everyone made their way into our apartment, they all looked at Yokozawa and his family. Kisa-san smiled as he stepped close to them. "My name is Kisa Shouta and this is my _friend_ Yukina Kou."

"My name is Hatori Yoshiyuki and this is my... mangaka Yoshino Chiaki." Hatori spoke next as Yoshino and Yukina waved happily.

"Hi Hi! I'm Mino Kanade and this is my... _friend_ Yanase Yuu and my son." We all whipped around to see Mino, his adopted son and Yanase.

"I'm Kirishima Zen and this is my daughter Hiyori." Kirishima smiled as he explained.

"Mino! You actually made it. I'm shocked!" Masamune smiled happily at Mino.

"I thought it might be nice to spend Christmas with everyone instead of just the three of us." Mino explained as Yoshino was shocked.

"Yuu?! What are you doing here?" Yoshino asked as he looked between Mino and Yanase.

"Mino and I have gotten close since the last time I saw you and Hatori." He gave Hatori a glare but Mino pulled on his arm and he relaxed his face. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last time also. It was wrong of me to that and I won't do it again. I just wanna be friends."

"Awww Yuu! Thank you. Of course, we can still be friends!" Yoshino brightened up and Hatori smiled softly while watching him bounce up and down.

"Can we open the gifts now?" We all looked down at Hiyori as she pulled on Yokozawa shirt. We all chucked under our breath from how cute she was.

"Of course, we can." Masamune jumped in as we all looked at him. "The food is almost ready so we can do this first."

We all sat down around the tree as everyone pulled out their gifts too. I quickly looked at the unexpected guest as I realized we didn't get them a gift. I looked at Masamune in worry but he only tapped his nose while pulling out money and handed it to Hatori. He took the money and handed Masamune two gifts each for them.

I let a deep sigh out as he put the gifts under the tree. _I guess Masamune thought ahead._

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" We all looked at each other as Hiyori started to bounce up and down.

"Can I go first?" She asked excited to get a gift. I smiled and pulled out her gifts. I handed her the gifts as she squealed happily. I looked at Mino's son and smiled.

"Do you wanna open your gifts too?" He smiled shyly and nodded his head. I handed him the gifts that had his name on it. The two little ones looked at each other and smiled.

"1...2...3!" They ripped into the wrapper as fast they could and gasped with happiness. Mino got a new video game and a new pair of _Ironman_ shoes. Hiyori got a new green jacket and a bunny plushie. They looked at Masamune and I while smiling happily and thanked us. Everyone went around the room handing the kids their gifts. In the end, the kids had a lot of new toys, clothes and shoes.

"Masamune and Ritsu! You two go next!" Kisa-san said while smiling. We laughed and said okay. They all put their gifts in front of us.

"1...2...3" Masamune and I ripped into our gifts as we smiled and laughed with happiness at the funny and thoughtful gifts. Masamune ended up getting a new ruler and stapler. Along with some clothes and a couple new books. My favorite of his was the shirt that said " _I heart Yaoi_." I got a helmet to protect me for my demanding boss/boyfriend and a coffee mug that said _Baka!_ In bright red letters. I also got some clothes and books.

Everyone went around the room giving their gifts to everyone. It was nice to see all the people who became an important part of my life having fun on a holiday we had all grown to hate. We all laughed as we saw our gag gifts and smiled at the ones we all loved.

 _I couldn't ask for a better moment then this._

 **Time skip~**

"Dinner is ready everyone!" I came out of the kitchen as Masamune and Hatori set the food on the table. Everyone stood up and rushed to sit at the table. We all passed the food around the table until we were really to dig in.

"Does anyone want to say something?" Mino asked quietly.

"I will." I spoke up before I realized what I was doing. I got shy again and looked down. I could feel everyone looking at me as Masamune squeezed my hand under the table. I took a deep breath. "I guess I just wanted to say that I am thankful for all of you. When I started this job, I really didn't want to do anything but literature. However, thanks to all of you pushing and helping me along the way; I realized I don't want to be anywhere else. You all have brought me happiness and love to my life. I can never repay any of you for what you have done for me."

I looked up at all of them and saw of them smiling softly. Yukina, Yoshino, and Yanase all had tears in their eyes. I looked at all of them as I opened my mouth and closed it a couple times. I felt my face heat up as Yoshino spoke up.

"Aww Onodera, who knew you could be so sweet?" Yoshino said as he leaned his head on his hands.

"Onodera that was quite a speech there." Yokozawa smiled as he held up his drink. "To friendship."

Everyone held up the drinks in return. "To friendship."

We all dug into our food and enjoyed the yummy taste of Masamune's dinner as we shared stories and laugh along. We asked the kids about school and things that happened in their lives to get to know them. It reminded me of a family you would read in a book or see on TV.

 _I guess that what we are. One happy, big, messed up family._

 **Time Skip~**

"Rememebr when Takano stepped on Ritsu while we napped on the floor?" Hatori chucked as I turned light pink.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that. It was so funny when he woke up." Mino laughed as everyone joined in.

"Oh haha! What about that time Hatori was caught smiling and Masamune yelled at him for it." I joined into the conversion as Hatori started to blush.

"When Hatori is smiling like that, it is creepy. It just freaks me out." Masamune laughed deeply.

"Okay what about you, boss? I never seen you so happy either. It makes me cringe so bad." Kisa decided to join in.

"Suck my dic..."

"WHOA! OKAY! Babe, let's not forget about the two little ones." I covered his mouth as I freak while looking at the kids.

"Well Kisa, I'm sure you can guess what he was going to say." Kirishima chuckled as Kisa smirk.

"I know you probably would like that Boss but I don't think Ri-chan would like that." Masamune snorted as he removed my hand.

"Please Kisa. The day I want you to do that to me is the day we turn a story in on time." He made a grossed-out face as Kisa-san stuck his tongue out at him.

"Kisa-san, your so cute when you stick your tongue out like that!" Yukina sparked as he started to fan-girl over Kisa-san.

Everyone counited to joke around as the kids played with their new toys. After an hour, I watched as the kids jumped up from their seats.

"Can we watch this Christmas movie?" We heard a small voice ask. We looked down and saw that in Hiyori hands was our copy of _How the Grinch stole Christmas_. We looked up at their faces and saw them giving us the pouting face.

"Haha sure we can." I said as I went to the closet. I grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows and set them around the room. Masamune, Hatori, and Yokozawa brought hot chocolate for everyone as I started the movie. The movie intro started to play while I snuggled up to Masamune.

 **Time Skip~**

The movie ended at 5' o clock. I rolled off of Masamune's chest and looked at everyone. Mino's son head was on Yanase's lap as he snored lightly. Yanase's head rested on Mino's shoulder. I smiled as I finally realized Mino had found someone to spend his life with also. Kisa-san laid on Yukina's chest breathing slowly in and out while he smiled down at him and petted his dark locks. Yokozawa held Hiyori on his lap as she slept quietly and Kirishima had his arm around him. Yoshino was also passed out on Hatori shoulder as Hatori held him close.

"Well looks like almost everyone has tuckered out for the night." Masamune chuckled as he stretched out his back.

"Yeah, I think it is time we all take our leave." Kirishima stood up. Yokozawa followed while carrying Hiyori. "Thanks for a great Christmas.

"Yeah it was pretty fun and thanks for not mentioning anything to Hiyori. She is just too young for the truth yet" We all nodded as everyone else got up slowly. Yanase picked up Mino's son and held him close as Mino looked at us.

"I'm guessing you guy can figure out what is really going on between us, right?" Yanase asked as he smiled shyly.

"Yeah we could tell." Masamune chuckled as he hit Mino on the back softly. "I'm happy for you two."

"Yeah. Thanks, Takano-san. I'm finally happy again." Mino confessed shyly while holding Yanase close.

I smiled at them as Mino and his family made their way out, along with Yokozawa and his family.

"We are going to head out also guys." Hatori shook Yoshino as he rubbed his eye and sat up. They got up and stretched.

"Alright, it was great having everyone here." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Masamune. Yukina picked up Kisa-san as he groaned in his sleep. I chuckled as I watched my best friend snuggled into his hold.

"Trust me. Once he is asleep, he won't wake up." Yukina laughed softly while looking down at him.

"It's alright we will see him after New Year's." Masamune smiled.

"Bye guys. Have a good break." Yoshino said sleepily as he waved.

"See you in a week." Hatori smiled as he walked out with Yoshino.

"Bye guys. I hope to see you soon!" Yukina added as he walked out.

"Bye!" Masamune and I said happily as they closed the door.

I turned around to my love as he pulled me into his arms.

"Did you have a good Christmas baby?"

"Yes, I did, babe. I feel like we made our own big family. This is the first time in a very long time, I have been this happy on Christmas." I smiled happily as I wrapped my arms around him. I sighed in content as he chuckled.

"I have a gift for you love." Masamune whispered in my ear.

I jumped out of his hold as I remembered his gift also. I smiled brightly as I ran over to the tree and pull out his two gifts. Masamune laughed happily as he got his two gifts for me too. We sat on the couch together as my checks started to hurt from smiling so much.

"Here open it baby." Masamune handed me the gifts. I ripped into the first one. It was a new red jacket with a wool inside to keep me warm.

 _Thank goodness. My other one is getting old and this one looks so much warmer._

The second gift he got me made me want to cry. It was a picture he must have taken last night. I was smiling while standing by the tree as snowflakes fell outside. The only light was coming from the bright lights and the night sky. At the bottom of the picture frame was an engravement. It read, _'To my one true love. I have read a lot of love stories over the years but nothing compares to mine. You are my light. Thank you for loving me.'_

I smiled as I kissed Masamune cheek. "Thank you, babe. This is the nicest thing I have every gotten. I love it and I love my new jacket. _"_ Masamune blushed as I set the gifts down.

"Open your gifts now babe." I bounced in my seat.

"Okay baby." Masamune opened his first gift. It was a matching shirt set I got us. I saw his staring at it when we went to buy gifts. I knew he wanted us to wear them. It had a picture of his favorite magna couple and it said _"Oi! He's mine!"_ "Ritsu thank you so much! I really wanted to buy these." He opened the other one and looked down at the scrapbook I made him.

"Just know I put a lot of work into that but I don't know I you will like it." I warned before he looked into it. He opened it up and saw pictures of us in high school. I wrote book quotes next to each picture about how I was feeling at the time. As he got more into the book, he saw all of the pictures I had of us now. At the end, there were 20 blank sheets.

"Why are there blank ones?" He asked while pushing his eyebrows together.

"Well I left those alone because our story is just beginning. We can fill these up as we go along babe." I answered as I pushed two of my fingers together while looking down. The next thing I knew I was thrown onto the couch as Masamune attacked my lips. I moaned softly into his mouth as I felt his tongue slip in.

"Koishiteru Ritsu. Merry Christmas." Masamune said softly against my lips.

"Koishiteru Masamune, Mery Christmas to you to." As we counited to kiss, snowflakes began to fall outside once again.

 _Nothing can compare to this life I have with you Takano Masamune._

 **And there it is! So, I meant to finish writing this on Sunday but for some reason I was REALLY tired so I had to finish writing when I had free time but luckily, I am posting today! I hoped you guys liked it. I also wanted you to know that there are only two more one-shot's left until we get to our next big story in this series and I cannot wait! Soooooo... Stay tuned for another exciting One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life."**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So we are getting closer to the last story in this group of one shots. Only one more to go! Who is excited for the final chapter? I know I am! So, let's get started, shall we?**

 **WARNING: LEMON AHEAD**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL! All the characters go to their rightful owners the only thing I own is the stories below.**

 **The Biggest Decision of My Life**

 **Masamune POV**

I watched Ritsu as he slept soundly. It's now 3 in the morning and I can't sleep. I brushed Ritsu's hair back as he sighed cutely and cuddled close to me. For the past 4 days, I been thinking about doing something that's crazy and scary but feels so right. I have been thinking about proposing to my Ritsu. Ever since I had that dream, I couldn't shake the feeling like that could be my life. A happy home with my Ritsu, adopting two little ones and living happily ever after. I sighed as I rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

 _Would he even say yes? Would he be happy with me for the rest of his life?_

I know Ritsu said he wanted to marry me and he would fight anyone who told us we couldn't.

 _But… what if we do get married and we get a DIVORCE!? Holy shit… I couldn't handle that._

I shook my head, trying to shake the thought of the same thing happening to Ritsu and I that happened to my parents.

 _Parents…. What if Ritsu really can't stand up to his parents? What if he wants to meet my parents… or worst… his parents want to meet my parents!? Oh god…_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I rolled over and groaned. There is just so many things that are stopping me from doing this. Maybe I shouldn't… we are okay the way we are. I wouldn't trade anything for how we are now.

As I opened my eyes, Ritsu smiled happily in his sleep.

"Koishiteru Masamune. Please don't ever leave me." Ritsu mumbled in sleep. I smiled happily after hear that. It always seems like Ritsu just knows when I really need to hear his confessions.

 _Maybe I could ask him…_

 **Time skip~**

"Good morning babe" I walked into the kitchen to see Ritsu making coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"Morning baby" I yawned out as I grabbed a cup and poured coffee inside. "Why are you eating cereal love? Do you want me to make you a real man's breakfast?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "We have no food left."

"Oh shit… I forgot we ran out of food last night." I sighed deeply as I pulled out a bowl. I made my own bowl of cereal as Ritsu stuffed his face.

"Masamune, are you okay?" He asked me shyly as I sat down with my breakfast.

"Yeah I'm okay baby. Why do you ask?" I watched as pink rose to his cheeks as he looked down.

"You seem to be troubled with something lately." Ritsu lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke softly. "You know everything is going to be okay right?"

I felt my heart melt once more from the look I was given and suddenly all my worries disappeared.

I smiled happily as I spoke in a soft tone. "Yeah I know Ritsu. Everything is gonna be okay."

We ate breakfast as we decided what to do about food.

"I'll go get the groceries but you have to clean the apartment." I waged with my adorable boyfriend as we looked around our home.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." He nodded his head as he got up from the table. I smiled as I finished the rest of my breakfast.

Once I was done, I got up and got ready for the day. After a quick shower and putting on clothes, I was ready to go.

"Ritsu, I'll be back soon. Are you sure you will be okay?" I asked as I stood in front of him at the door. He giggled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Of course, I'll be okay silly. I'll call you if I need anything and you do the same mister!" I chuckled as I placed my lips softly on his. He wrapped his arms around my neck as our kiss deepen. I groaned as I pulled back. "Is it like this with everyone?"

I tilted my head at his question as I stared at his lips, wanting more. "Is what like this with everyone?"

"Kissing, loving, always wanting to rip your clothes off no matter where we are." I smirked at Ritsu's comment as I leaned closer to his ear.

"I don't know how it is with everyone but it is pretty damn special with you." I kissed him quickly as I opened the door and took one last look. "And it always will be." I winked as I closed the door and headed to the elevator. I sighed as I thought about my mission today.

 _I'm gonna buy Ritsu a ring._

 **Time skip~**

I walked into the jewelry store, wondering if they had the right ring for my Ritsu. As I looked around, a sales woman sneaked up behind me. She tapped my shoulder and introduced herself.

"Hello! My name is Akio. Is there anything I can help you with Sir?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. I am looking for an engagement ring for my baby." I blushed light pink as I thought about what I was doing. _I'm so happy! I can't wait to marry him... if he says yes._ I pushed my negative thoughts away and told myself that he would say yes. He loves me and I love him, that's all I need to do this.

"Of course. I can help you find the perfect ring for your girlfriend." I chuckled as I shook my head.

"I actually have a boyfriend. His name is Ritsu." I confessed, hoping she wouldn't judge me and my love.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Well then I can help you find the perfect ring for your boyfriend." She smiled softly and walked over to the counter. "So, what is he like? Or what does he like?"

"He is the love of my life. He loves me so much more than I honestly deserve and makes me feel like I could do anything. He is the kindest person I have ever met. I am proud to call him mine. He shines all my demons away with his stunning green eyes and breathtaking smile. He made me realize what love was like and made me bloom into the man I am today. I don't know what I do without him." I smiled like a lovesick fool as I confessed everything to this woman. I blushed lightly again as she sighed happily and leaned into her hands.

"That was the sweetest speech I have ever heard while working here. I think I have the perfect ring. But first, how much are you willing to spend." She asked as I thought about her question and only got one answer.

"Anything, he only deserves the best in life. Show me everything and don't worry about the price." She nodded her head and went into the back. When she came back, she had to ring holders in her hand.

"I think a ring that shines with his eyes would be great. These are all our rings that have an emerald gemstone along with diamonds and I have either gold, silver or bass. I can also show you anything else you would want to see." I smiled as I looked over all the rings until one stood out to me and stopped every moment in my body.

 _It is the perfect one. I have to have it._

"This one. I want this one." I told Akio as I picked up the ring. She smiled happily as I looked at it. It was a bass ring that bloomed into a flower with an emerald in the middle. It was beautiful and would look amazing on my Ritsu's finger.

"I think that is a great choice for your Ritsu." I smiled as she got a black ring box and a bag. "How would you like to pay, Sir?"

"Card." I put the ring back next to the box as I took out my wallet. She took my card and swiped it.

"It is 70,767.13 yen. Do you wish to processed?"

"Yes, I do." I answered without any regrets and signed my name. As she wrapped up my ring, I asked her if she was bothered by the fact I was gay and marring him.

She laughed softly as she handed me the bag. "No, it doesn't bother me. Love is love no matter what."

"Thank you for helping me." I smiled one last time as she waved.

"I hope he loves it. Good luck!" I walked out of the store feeling like a new man as I took my phone out of my pocket.

 _Now to set up my plan._

 **Time skip~**

I sat at a café near the grocery store waiting for our friends and co-workers. I was going to need their help to make this the best proposal for Ritsu.

"OI MASAMUNE! WHATS THE BIG PROBLEM!?" Yokozawa and everyone came up to my table breathing hard as I chuckled.

"Did you guys run?"

"Well no shit Sherlock! We thought you or Onodera were hurt!" Yokozawa answered as they all sat down at the table. I looked at all my friends as I took a deep breath.

"I am going to propose to Ritsu and I need your help." _This could go either way..._

They all looked at me in shock until Kisa spoke up or should I say gushed with happiness.

"OH MY GOD! This is the greatest news I heard all day! Aww my Ri-chan is gonna get married to his first love!"

"Congratulations Takano-san." Hatori smiled as Kisa and Yoshino started to fangirl over our soon-to-be wedding.

"I'm so happy for you Takano and I can't wait to see Ritsu's reaction when you ask him. I bet he will cry with happiness." Yukina said as he sighed thinking about it.

"Finally, Bakano Masamune becomes a man in love." I just chuckled as I watched all of them. I looked over at Yokozawa and saw him deep in thought.

"Yokozawa..." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"Masamune... are you sure about this? It's a big step not to mention a hard one. Not only do you face the biggest commitment of anyone's life but you face all the judgment that everyone will have." He looked at me with a worried frown as I just looked down.

I thought about what he said. _Hell, I have been thinking it this whole time. Is this really worth it all?_ As I lifted my head and looked outside at the park nearby, all the memories I had with Ritsu came flashing before my eyes. The first time I met him... when he confessed to me, our short but worth it all relationship... when I fucked up and got kicked... the depression that followed our breakup and losing him for what I thought would be forever... seeing him again... realizing that it was him... chasing him while falling deeply in love with him all over again... his second confession... the love making afterwards, him sleeping next to me, him moving in... the time at the lake, our first Christmas together as a couple... I looked back at Yokozawa with the most serious face I think I have ever had.

"Yes I am." I answered as I looked at everyone. "I am willing to the risk everything because there is no one else I rather do this will. I love him more than I anything in this world. Please help me."

Yokozawa smiled as everyone raised their fist. "Let's do this!"

"What are we doing...?" Yoshino asked as I leaned in closely.

"Okay, here is the plan."

 **Time Skip~**

"Ooohh~ I can't wait until New Year's Eve now!" Kisa bounced happily in his seat after we all decided on a game plan.

"Alright so, its settled then. I'll see all of you at the park at 10pm on New Year's Eve." I stood up as I looked at my watch. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go buy food before my soon-to-be fiancé starts to worry." They all laughed as I waved goodbye and headed to the grocery store.

As I looked in the glass doors, I realized I could stop smiling.

 _Soon, Ritsu will be mine completely._

 **Time Skip~**

I opened the door to our apartment as I yelled out to Ritsu.

"Honey I'm home~" I heard Ritsu giggled as I put the bags onto the table.

"Welcome home babe~" Ritsu pulled me into a kiss and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well looks like you missed me." I smirked as Ritsu blushed light pink.

"Well maybe a little..." He confessed as I kissed his neck. He moaned cutely while puling me closer.

"Masamune I want you."

"Then take me love." He giggled as I picked him up and walked into the bedroom.

I kissed his neck softly as we fell on top of the bed. I felt his hands slip into my hair and he tugged gently. I pulled off his shirt as he yanked off my jacket. I kissed him, pouring all my love into it as he undid my jeans. I chuckled lowly as I whispered in his ear.

"Someone is excited today." I groaned as I ran my hands down his body.

"I want you baby." Ritsu blushed as I kissed down his neck to his nipple.

"And have me you shall." I took his nipple in my mouth and sucked softly as I rolled the other between my fingers. Ritsu turned into a moaning mess as he grinded his cock against mine. I felt the heat grow in my body as my dick become impossibly hard. I grinded back into his, only adding to Ritsu's moans. I pulled my mouth away and kissed down his body. When I reached the top of his jeans, I undid the button and pulled the zipper down with my teeth. I pulled his pants off and kissed along his bulge.

"Ah Masamune please don't tease me." He cried out as I chuckled again. I pulled his boxers off and licked the pre-cum off his tip. He jerked his hips as he felt my tongue slide along his cock. "Please... please Masamune. I can't take it." I smirked and slid my mouth down. I slowly sucked him as I put my fingers into Ritsu's mouth. He sucked them until they were dripping. I rubbed his tight hole as I counited to pleasure his cock. I pushed one finger inside as he started to cry out. I pushed another inside as I sucked hard. My fingers followed my head as Ritsu started to orgasm.

"Masamuse... I... I'm goin... going to... to cum... AHHHH!" I swallowed all of his sweetness as he rode out his pleasure. Once he fell back into the bed, I reached for the lube. Ritsu reached for my shirt and pulled it off and along my jeans, throwing them onto the floor along with my boxers.

He took the lube from my hand and put it on the bed. He pushed me down so I was laying down.

"I want to taste you." Ritsu slowly sunk his mouth down onto my hardness as I groaned out. I started to push slowly in and out of his mouth as he sucked. I started to moan like a mad man as he sucked harder. I reached for the lube and squirted some onto my hand. I started to rub Ritsu's hole again as I felt my orgasm coming on. I pushed my fingers inside him as I fucked his hot mouth. Ritsu moaned around my cock as sweat started to form on our bodies. I cried out as I came into his mouth, only to feel his throat swallow all I had to give. He pulled back and smiled as he licked his lips.

"You taste so good babe~" I smirked as he climbed on top of me. His lips met mine as we slowly make out. Our tongues fought as Ritsu rubbed my chest and nipples. His cock rubbed against mine as I became hard again. I handed him the lube as he put some into his hand. He covered my dick as he slowly jerked me off.

"Ahh Ritsu... enough love. I wanna make love to you now." He giggled as I rolled us over. I slowly pushed my way into him as he cried out and gripped the sheets.

"Oh, fuck Masamune. It feels so good." I pushed in and out slowly until I couldn't take it anymore and started to go faster.

"Oh god Ritsu... You feel so fucking good." I groaned out as I went faster and faster. Ritsu dug his nails into my shoulder, my back and my ass as he screamed with passion and pleasure.

"Masam...Masamunnne I can't take it anymore...I'm gonnaa cum ahhh." I moaned as I went as fast as I could.

"Ahh me too. Oh, fuck cum for me baby." We moaned out each other's names as we came roughly. I fell on top of him as he held me close. We laid there for what seemed like forever as we slowed our breathing. After I calmed down, I rolled off of Ritsu and looked at him.

"Baby Koishiteru." I smiled as he giggled.

"Koishiteru Babe." He rolled over and kissed my chest. "So... what's for dinner?" I laughed happily as I rolled over on him.

"You are." I smirked as he blushed red.

"BABE~!"

 **So... there is it you guys! Lol I should be asleep right now but I just HAD to finish this. I always feel for inspired at night time. So, there is only one more chapter in this story until we move onto the next big one. I am sad to let this story go but don't worry guys! I promise there will be more to come** **Sooooo... Stay tuned for another One-Shot of "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series of "Our Super Crazy and Loving life"**

 **P.S. 70,767.13 yes is $650 dollars.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my loves! So, who is ready for the LAST One-shot of The Start of Our Life Together?! I know I am not ready for this. This series is like my baby and I'm so sad to be moving on from my first group of One-shots. I'm not crying at all…. You are! Lol no but in all seriousness, don't worry guys. There is A LOT more to come! So who is ready? Let's do this!**

 **The Best Day of My Life!**

Today is New Year Eve and Masamune has been very nervous for some odd reason. All day he has been jumpy and on edge. After we ate dinner, I suggested we should go buy some alcohol and wait for New Years in the quietness of our home. However, Masamune seems have other plans. It is now 9:45pm and we are driving to some park.

"Masamune I'm really starting to worry about you. Please tell me what's going on?" I begged him as we stopped at a red light. He sighed and turned to look at me.

"Ritsu I promise everything is okay. I just have something I wanna give to you and it happens to be at the park." The light turned green as I huffed. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I couldn't stop myself from worrying about him.

 _Masamune…. What is going on?_

 **10PM**

"Okay, sit right here." Masamune pushed gently on my shoulders and made me sit on a bench. I looked up at him as he smiled. "Please trust me Ritsu. I really think you're going to like this."

"I trust you more then anyone in this world Takano Masamune." I answered honestly as his smile grew bigger.

"Okay. Now close your eyes." I smiled as I closed my eyes. I felt something move closer to my face "Koishiteru baby. I love you Onodera Ritsu more than you will ever know." I felt his lips brush mine softly until he pulled back. "Keep them closed okay?" I smiled more as I nodded my head. Soon I heard him walking away but like I promised I kept my eyes shut. I heard the sound of someone coming closer after a minute.

"Hello Onodera." I snapped my eyes open after I heard the sound of a grumpy bear.

"Yokozawa?!" I asked with shock as I looked around. "Where is Masamune?"

"You will see him later but for right now I need you to come with me." I felt my eyes widen as I looked him up and down.

"Umm… Yokozawa I'm very confused right now. You like aren't going to… kill me, right?" I asked the only question that came to mind.

"HUH?!" He roared as I jumped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just... this looks like a horror movie I saw once!" I answered as he sighed deeply and put his hand on his head.

"Look Onodera. Masamune has a surprise for you but I can't help you figure it out if you don't come with me Baka." I stood up slowly and looked around one last time.

"Alright I'll trust you. Let's go."

 **10:30PM**

Yokozawa made me put on a blindfold as we pulled up somewhere. I heard the car turn off as he got out.

 _I am really confused and kinda scared right now..._

I heard my car door open and I looked to the sound of Yokozawa voice. "Onodera, I'm going to lead you inside but no peeking." I nodded my head as I held my breath. "Im not going to hurt you okay!" He snapped at me after I jumped from him touching my arm. I took a deep breath.

 _I am being stupid. Masamune would never put me in harm's way. He loves me too much to risk my safety._

I felt Yokozawa help me out of the car as my fear left my body. He held onto my shoulders and we walked into a building. We made a couple of turns until he told me to step. We went up two flights of stairs until he stopped. I heard him open a door and all of sudden a smell hit me like a train.

 _This smell of old books and wood... Where have I smelled this before..._

He leads me inside and turned right. There he stopped and ripped off the blindfold. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I sucked in my breath. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked around. I was in our old high school and in front of the bookcase where I confessed my love to him. I turned around to Yokozawa with shock as I tried to speak.

"H-h-how... I d-don't understand..." He smiled softly and walked away. I called out to him but he just walked out of the liberay. I whipped my head back around and saw the book that start all this. I held my breath as I reached for it. I pulled it out and opened the cover. There it was, Saga Masamune and right under his was Oda Ritsu. I laughed happily as tears formed in my eyes. I just couldn't believe it. As I closed the book, a note fell out and landed on the floor. I tilted my head and I reached down. It was shaped in a heart with writing.

Oda Ritsu,

This was the best day of my young life. The day you confessed to me opened a whole new world to me. You showed me what love was like and I can never repay you for that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, love.

Saga-Senpai

My tears fell slowly down my cheeks as I read over the note. I held it close to my heart as I let myself feel every emotion I possibly could. After a minute, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I grasped as I turned around.

"It's okay Onodera-san, I understand you must be feeling a lot of emotions right now."

"Hatori!?" I smiled happily seeing another one of my friends as I wiped my tears away.

"I'm here to take you to our next stop." I laughed happily as I nodded my head. I folded my heart note and slid it into my pocket. Hatori smiled and lead the way out of my old high school. As I got into his car, I looked out the window. I could have sworn as we pulled away I saw my Saga-Senpai staring at me from the library window.

 **11PM**

I was forced to wear another blindfold as Hatori lead me out of the car. I almost fell as he opened the door; luckily, he caught me. We chuckled as he entered an elevator. I had a feeling where we were going next as I was pulled into a room. Hatori pulled off the blindfold as I was met with a pink room. I giggled as I looked around the office and went up to my desk. I looked towards the door only to find Hatori gone. I half smiled as I looked down at my desk. On top of it was another heart note and I picked it up quickly.

Noob,

Who used to read all the books in his high school library. This was the moment I knew I found you again. It was also the moment I became very confused again. I knew I still loved you but I knew you had changed. I chased you, hoping I would get a confession quickly but I was wrong. You held your ground but that only made me fall harder for who you are now.

"The Great Editor and Chef"

I smiled brightly again as I read over his note and laughed musically as I read "The Great Editor and Chef".

"Well, that's one cute laugh Onodera-Kun." I looked up to find Yoshino smiling happily.

"Hey Yoshino." I smiled him as I waved.

"I guess you know why I am here huh?" I nodded my head and he laughed. "But I bet you don't know where we are going."

"No, but I can't wait to figure it out!" We laughed as I put my second note in my pocket and we made our way out of the office.

 **11:25PM**

I put the blindfold on as Yoshino told me we were getting close.

"Are you excited?" He asked as I turned to his voice.

"Yes. I can't believe Masamune thought of doing something like this for me. It's so sweet and romantic. I didn't know he could be like this." I confessed as I felt heat in my cheeks. Yoshino chuckled happily as he turned.

"I didn't either but I'm happy he did. Do you know why he is doing all this?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No, I don't. I don't think it's a special day but Masamune always seems to surprise me when I don't see it coming. Either way, I am happy he did."

"I'm sure you will find out soon." I felt the car stop. "We are here!" Yoshino said happily as he turned off the car. He opened my door and like everyone else helped me find my way. It was cold and I had to pull my coat tighter around me. Soon we stopped and the blindfold was ripped off once more. As I opened my eyes, I was met with the wide view of the city. We were at the park where Masamune brought me when we spent his first birthday together even though I was unwilling. I smiled happily at the view.

"Bye Onodera-kun!" Yoshino waved as he walked away. I waved back as I looked down. I looked for note until I saw it taped to the rail. I pulled it off slowly, careful not to rip it.

Ritsu,

This was my first birthday with you. Even though I had to force you, I was still really happy. This was also the moment I realized I love you competely for who you are. I loved your stubbornness, smart mouth, passion and willingness to get a job done. You might not be the shy kohai I once knew but you are still the only person I will ever love.

Takano-san

I giggled as I read over his note.

 _He is so cute and sweet. I love him so much. There is just too much love in my heart for him. I feel like I am flying when I think of him. When he with me, I feel like I could do anything in this world._

"Awww Ri-chan you are blushing!" I turned around to find my best friend. I blushed brighter as I called out to him.

"Hey Kisa-san... I guess you saw me gushing over this."

"It's okay Ri-chan. I think it great. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Kisa-san but we are just dating." I chuckled as I scratched my head.

"For now~" I looked at him in shock.

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" He giggled behind his hand and shook his head.

"Nothing Rittie. Come on or we are gonna be late."

"Late for what?" I tilted my head as he grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the car. I took one last look at the park and view before it was out of my sight.

 _Hmmm... what is Masamune up to?_

 **11:45PM**

Kisa-san parked the car and looked at me. "You don't have to put the blindfold on this time Ri-chan." I nodded my head and looked out the window.

"Where are we Kisa-san?" He smiled as he opened the door.

"You will find out soon." I opened the door and got out of the car. The first thing I notice was the smell of flowers and trees even in the winter. I looked ahead to find a path of roses and candles. I giggled and walked along the path. As I got closer, I saw a long arch cover in all kind of flowers and bright lights. My breath was forced out of my body as I saw my Masamune at the at the end of the arch. He was shining brightly along all the lights and candles. The moon light was shining off of the water. That's when it hit me that we were at the lake Masamune and I had a date at. I walked up to him and stood right in front of him.

"Masamune, what is all of this?" He took a deep breath as he dropped onto one knee. I gasped as I jumped back. I couldn't believe what was happening. Masamune gulped as he looked up at me.

"Ritsu... all my life I thought I would be alone until you came along. I didn't know how to react to your confession at first and I just wanted to break you. Soon, I realized I could never break someone as kind-hearted as you. You gave me love when I really needed it. You cared about me like no one else ever had. When I finally realized I was in love with you, it was too late. I lost you because I was dumbass and didn't think about how my laugh would have made you feel. I lost everything again and I would cry and beg for it to come back. I told myself you would come back one day and I would win you back and we would be okay. However, as time passed, I lost all my hope. That was until a newbie editor came to work with us. I had a feeling I knew you but I couldn't remember where. Then that day happened, the day you trigger all the memories to come back to me. I chased you because I felt all the hope and light return to my body as days passed. I fell madly in love with you all over again and I was so happy just to have you near me. On your birthday, all the love and happiness I could ever want came back to me and I couldn't be more thankful. Over the past months of being together, I started to dream of being married and adopting children. I loved the dreams so much that I just can't wait any longer." Tears were falling down my cheeks like a waterfall as Masamune reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black box as I lost all my breath again. He opened it up and inside was a beautiful ring with an emerald gemstone in the middle of a blooming flower and four leaves on each side. "Onodera Ritsu, will you make me the happiest man alive and stay with me for the rest of our lives? Ritsu, please become my husband." I couldn't stop my tears as I covered my mouth to hide my sobs. I heard all our friends count down as it got closer to the New Year.

"10!... 9!... 8!... 7!"

 _Oh my god Masamune! I love you so much. I can't believe this happening!_

"6!... 5!... 4!"

Masamune started to sweat as I tried to form the right words.

"3!... 2!"

"Yes Takano Masamune! I'll marry you!"

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I dropped to my knees and I pulled him close to me. I cried happily into his shirt and I held onto tight.

"Koishiteru Masamune. Koishiteru. Koishiteru."

"Ritsu... you really said yes..." Masamune kissed my forehead and he held me close. "Koishiteru baby. Koishiteru."

Everyone came closer as Masamune pulled back. He slipped the ring onto my finger as I stared at it. It was the perfect ring and I couldn't be anymore happier. I grabbed Masamune shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back until we head someone cough. He pulled back and laughed as I looked at everyone. Yukina, Kirishima, Mino and Yanase were all here along with Kisa-san, Hatori, Yoshino and Yokozawa.

"I got it all on film" Mino smiled happily as he showed us the video camera. I laughed thinking about watching myself cry like a baby. We stood up slowly as everyone start to gush over us.

"Congratulations you two." Yanase smiled and he wrapped his arm around Mino.

"I love happy ending so much. This is just like a manga!" Yukina sparked as he jumped up and down, clapping.

Kisa-san and Yoshino cried as they yelled how happy they were for us.

Hatori patted Masamune on the back and congratulated us. While Yokozawa gave Masamune a hug and shook my hand. He smiled happily as he spoke up. "I'm so happy for you guys. I never thought this would have worked but now I am happy it did. I can see how happy you both are and I'm glad you stopped dicking around Onodera."

"I think it is Bakano who has been dicking around... if you know what I mean."

"Fuck off Kirishima!" I laughed as Masamune punched Kirishima on the shoulder and laughed.

 **1AM**

I sighed happily as we walked into our apartment. I took off my shoes and walked over to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and took a drink as Masmaune followed me. He took the cup from my hand.

"Hey Baka~" I laughed as he picked me up and put me on the counter. He kissed me hard and I returned with the same passion. He pulled away and kissed my neck.

"Well Onodera Ritsu, this has been the best night of my life." I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You always say that babe." I giggled as he laid his forehead on mine.

"It is always true. All my nights and days are the best with you. However tonight is the going to go down in history."

"How did you set all this up without me finding out?"

"I had help from our friends. Yukina, Mino, Yanase and Kirishima helped me with the flowers, candles, arch and lights while Yokozawa, Hatori, Yoshino and Kisa helped me get you to all the places that mattered the most in our relationship to me." Takano smiled as he kissed my nose. "And now we are going to get married baby. Soon I'll call you Mr. Takano." I giggled as I thought of my name charge.

"Takano Ritsu... I love the sound of that." I bushed my lips against his as he picked me up.

"So, do I love." He took us into the bedroom where the rest of the night was history for me and my fiancé.

 _For this is the start of our life together..._

 **Guys... I might be crying happy tears... lol so there you have it! The end of The Start of Our Life together. Aww I love happy ending, how about you? I am still so sad to see this finally come to end but everything will be okay because... We are moving onto the next big story in my series! I'll give you a little spoiler... are you ready? They might be meeting PARENTS! DUN DUN DUN! Lol anyways you guys know the deal... Keep your eyes open for the next exciting big story in "It's Time to Tell Our Parents" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving Life."**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss kiss xxx**


End file.
